


I'm bored. Play with me.

by LadyGrey1996



Series: Exo (Band) [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, From Sex to Love, Hate Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-09-28 09:20:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 35,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10085444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey1996/pseuds/LadyGrey1996
Summary: SeHun is an arrogant and spoiled Crown Prince who is bored and in need of distraction. That is until Zhang Yixing comes to work at the palace.Second Pair:Kim MinSeok/Kim JongDaeOther pairings:Byun BaekHyun/Park ChanYeolKim JongIn/Do KyungSoo





	1. Characters

Lee SeHun. The spoiled crown prince is arrogant and never learned to take no for an answer.

He is only in good terms with his guard Kim JunMyeon and in no-horrible-terms with the son

of the prime minister, Kim MinSeok. He is always bored and looking for a distraction from his studies.

 

Zhang Yixing is not the typical eunuch who will sit back and never speak up.

He is respectful and aware of his boundaries but power and authority don’t scare him.

He thinks the crown prince is an arrogant brat but feels himself drown to him.

 

Kim MinSeok, the son of the prime minister has a serious and intimidating personality.

He is in charge of the kingdom’s education as well the new eunuchs’ training sessions.

Despite being in good terms with the crown prince he doesn’t have time for the

younger’s shenanigans. He is fair and just and tries to fight corruption within the nobles’ society.

 

Kim JunMyeon is SeHun’s personal guard. He is the best in the kingdom and was trained next to SeHun 

since they were kids. He is the only one the prince get along with but he never fails to make his life a living hell.

 

Kim JongDae, he is in the same eunuch line as Yixing.

He is a trickster along with BaekHyun and never lets

anyone live anything down. Behind his happy façade though,

JongDae hides many childhood scars. His parents were killed

when he was 7 and has been living at his uncle’s house ever since.

 

Byun BaekHyun has the face of an angel but is the human personification of the devil.

Along with JongDae they make the other eunuchs’ life miserable with their jokes and pranks.

 

Park ChanYeol is a ray of sunshine. The tall eunuch can cheer everyone up just by being

in the same room as them. He is the only one who can shut BaekHyun up.

 

Do KyungSoo. the quite eunuch is polite and respectful. He likes getting his job done and

avoids getting in trouble. He is usually BaekHyun and JongDae’s main target. 

Even though he means well, his looks make him appear intimidating even to older servants of the palace.

 

Kim JongIn Is the youngest of the new eunuchs. He is handsome as hell and he knows it

but rarely shows it to anyone. He uses cuteness to get his way but sometimes

BaekHyun and JongDae lure him into their pranks.

 

HeeChul and LeeTeuk are the older eunuch’s of the palace.

HeeChul is responsible for having everything run smoothly

while LeeTeuk oversees the new eunuchs.


	2. Chapter 1

“JeonHa!” HeeChul rushes after SeHun. “His Majesty strictly ordered not to let anyone out of the palace.” he tries to reason the young Crown Prince who is heading towards the gates.

“Ah,” SeHun turns around “Head Eunuch Kim, don’t worry. I shall not be gone for long.” He offers the other a wolfish smirk that only means trouble and continues making his way out of the palace.

HeeChul sights and heads back inside, hoping he won’t have to lie to King Lee.

 

With his head hanging low, SeHun walks carefree around the town’s market. People around him make room for him to pass, guessing his importance by his clothing but none of them quite realizing just how important the person in front of them is. SeHun cherishes it. The anonymity, not having guards behind him every second of the day. As he is about to pick a fruit from a counter, an old lady stumbles over his foot and grabs his sleeve to keep from falling. Startled by her action SeHun pulls his hand violently away.

“ _Careful_ ” he hisses and the old lady lowers her head in way of apologising.

Just then a young man -maybe a few years older than himself, SeHun reckons- walks up to them, helping the old lady get steady on her feet.

“You should be careful.” He says and SeHun is surprised to find that he’s the one being addressed to.

“I beg your pardon?” He asks, head still low, not wanting to be recognised.

“She can barely stand. You should treat people more politely.”

SeHun raises an eyebrow the other man can’t see. “I thought you were supposed to be educated.” SeHun’s eyebrows have now reached his hairline and he finds himself amused by his fellow converser.

“Zhang Yixing, don’t speak like that.” The old lady speaks for the first time. Yixing is about to speak again when SeHun bows to the old lady and then turns to Yixing. He bows his head and then makes his way back to the palace ignoring the surprised looks he receives from the crowed.

“Zhang Yixing this could cost you your life!” he hears the old lady hissing and smiles amused.

 

SeHun makes his way back to the palace thinking about the stranger –Zhang Yixing. Not many people dared stand up to a noble, let alone the crown prince. Of course, the man didn’t know he was the crown prince but his actions were still reckless. And yet SeHun is strangely drawn to him. If course the man is rude and he’d love nothing more than to teach him a lesson but at the same time it’s refreshing in comparison to the treatment he is used to receiving.

“JeonHa!” HeeChul’s voice brings him back to reality. “Oh, you are back! Are you alright?” HeeChul comes close and inspects the prince to make sure he is not hurt.

“I am fine, Head Eunuch Kim.” SeHun reassures him and the other man bows and takes a step back.

“His Majesty is looking for you, JeonHa.”

 

“But Father-!”

“No.” His father cuts him softly but surely. “I have explained the dangers, SeHun. It is not safe for you to leave the palace let alone all on your own.” The King has lost count of how many times he has had this conversation with his son. “Where was JunMyeon all morning?”

“I managed to lose him.” SeHun admits half proudly half regretting.

“Ah, this man is the best guard in our Kingdom and yet you still manage to fool him.” King Lee says exasperated. SeHun opens his mouth to speak but the King silences. “Go. And Make sure you stay safe this time.”

The young man bows and leaves. He knows there’s more to follow from his guard.

 

“JeonHa!” SeHun stops on his heels and closes his eyes taking a breath. JunMyeon is running towards him and stops right before he crushes the younger man.

“JunMyeon-ah~” The prince smiles sweetly but the guard is having none of it.

“JeonHa, you can’t just leave without me! I’m here to protect you!”

“It was just this once JunMyeon-ah~.” The guard raises an eyebrow.

“Just once…this week…?” He offers with glimmering eyes. JunMyeon shakes his head in disappointment.

“SeHun, I know it’s annoying that I have to follow your every step but your father gave me these strict orders for a reason. You are in danger.”

“I’ve been in danger for months now and nothing has happened. Father is just paranoid.

“SeHun-”

“Fine, fine. Next time I won’t try to lose you.”

“Key word being try” JunMyeon says, raising an eyebrow amused.

“I did lose you today, didn’t I?” SeHun shoots back and JunMyeon sights as the younger giggles.

 

“Hyung!” SeHun enters MinSeok’s rooms making the older look up. “What are you doing, Hyung?” he asks as he takes a sit across from him.

MinSeok narrows his eyes. The younger is only this cheerful while paying him a visit when he wants something.

He clears his throat and straightens the documents in front of him.

“JeonHa.” He acknowledges him. “What do you want?” his tone changes to less formal. SeHun smiles a little too innocently.

“Nothing. I just came to see you.”

“SeHun-ah.” MinSeok says unimpressed and the younger sights.

“I want you to sign the eunuchs list in my place.”

 

After a long discussion of why MinSeok will not do as the prince asks, SeHun leaves MinSeok’s room in a bad mood.

 

 

“Long day?” LeeTeuk asks as HeeChul approaches him at the eunuchs’ office and drops himself on a cushion on the floor.

“The crown prince went out of the palace again.” He says with a groan as he stretches his arms. “One of these days he might get recognized and our King will not be able to cover him for that one.”

LeeTeuk hums uncommittedly and the other raises his head to look at him behind the office.

“Yah, I’m talking to you.”

“I have to finish these as soon as possible, HeeChul.” LeeTeuk says. “It’s the new eunuchs’ line examinations.”

HeeChul jumps up and leans over the desk excitedly.

“Finally. When are they coming in?”

“In a few weeks.”


	3. Chapter 2

SeHun looks around for any sign of his guard being nearby. When he doesn’t see him he lets exhales loudly and makes his way out of the palace. Before he even makes it to the market he notices a shadow following him every now and then. Without visibly twitching he starts walking faster, knowing that going back to the palace would give him away. 

 

He reaches the crowded street where the market takes place and sights in relief. With his head low he tries to orientate and head towards where he met Yixing last time.

“Found you.” He says under his breath.

“You too.” He jumps when he hears a voice behind him.

“JunMyeon!” He whispers and turns around to see his guardian who gives him a stern look. “I was about to-“ he trails off realising he once again left without JunMyeon and that the older man is going to be pissed. “-ah…come and find…I was about to come and find you.” He continues unconvincingly. 

JunMyeon raises and eyebrow.

“Okay, fine I wasn’t. But I had a good reason.”

“Uh huh.”

“I did.”

JunMyeon nods, letting his prince get away with it again.

“What were you looking for?” 

“Nothing.”

“You said ‘found you’.”

“I didn’t.”

“You did.”

SeHun pauses, caught red handed.

“I found…” he looks around a little too obviously for the trained guard, “the tea I was looking for.” He says pointing to a counter deliberately away from Yixing.

“I wanted to get it for you.” He says picking a bag of tea up. “I remember it’s your favourite. GinSeng tea.” He smiles, proud of himself for having a good cover story. “That’s why I came without you.”

“Ginger.”

“Huh?”

“My favourite tea is ginger tea.” JunMyeon states matter-of-factly.

“Ah…” SeHun carefully puts the tea back. He sighs audibly. “Let’s go back.” He says pouting and turns around missing JunMyeon’s amused smirk.

 

“Wake up.” JunMyeon’s eyes fly open and alert. “Get up.” SeHun says and throws him his clothes.

“What is going on?” The older asks as gets dressed.

“We’re going to town.”

“Again?”

“At least appreciate that I’m bringing you with me.”

 

“So, what are we looking for this time?” JunMyeon asks as they reach the market.

SeHun turns to look at him, trying to come up with something.

“You seem to be walking with purpose, that’s why I am asking.” He adds innocently.

“I want to find something that caught my eye the other day.” He says, deciding to stay as close to the truth as possible. JunMyeon nods uncommitedly and follows SeHun in silence.

When the reach the counter and he spots Yixing, SeHun smiles, thankful he has to keep his face hidden.

“So that’s who caught your eye.” JunMyeon comments next to him.

“What? N-no, of course not. It’s the- the fabric.” SeHun says pointing towards the fabric Yixing is holding.

“I really hope you’re lying.”

“Huh? Why?”

“Because they interest that’s in your eyes should not be addressed to objects.”

SeHun coughs awkwardly.

 

“Are you ever going to talk to him?” JunMyeon asks on day when they’ve visited the market so early the counters weren’t even set yet.

“Of course not.” SeHun says casually.

“Then why have we been here nine times in the past two weeks? We’re running out of things to buy.”

 

“I’m going to talk to him.” SeHun announces one day during their training. 

“Finally.” JunMyeon comments avoiding one of the prince’s attacks. “So what did he do?”

SeHun attacks again with more force.

“He” JunMyeon blocks him again “was” he attacks again “rude.” he manages to disarm JunMyeon and bring the tip of the sword to his neck. “He disrespected me.” He says through gritted teeth.

JunMyeon narrows his eyes. “Do you want me to take care of him?”

SeHun’s eyes snap to the older man’s. “No. I’ll do it.” He drops the sword turns to leave, leaving a confused JunMyeon behind.

 

SeHun is back in town the next day this time without JunMyeon. He is standing close enough to the counter to be able to see Yixing but not enough to give himself away. A crowd is gathered looking at fabrics and Yixing is busy helping the older man, whom SeHun guesses is his father, so he takes the opportunity to get closer. He picks a piece of fabric that was at the end of the counter, studying it when Yixing comes closer.

“We don’t usually let people touch this type of fabric with their bare hands.” Is the first thing he says and SeHun closes his eyes for a second to keep himself under control. He tilts his head and takes a better look at the piece of clothing he is holding.

“Why did you let me then?”

“You didn’t ask.” Yixing says and SeHun can’t find a hint of challenge in his voice. He’s just not afraid to speak up. He stands taller and tries to keep himself from looking at the other man’s face.

“I shouldn’t have to I’m the p—“ he stops abruptly to correct himself. “I am a noble.”

“Pardon me, master, but your hands will do the same damage any other person’s would.”

SeHun’s patience is running out just when the older man calls for Yixing.

“Will you buy it?” he asks.

“No.” SeHun replies confused.

“Then I’ll get that.” He reaches to take the cloth from SeHun but the prince stops him.

“On second thought… I’ll get it.”

 

JunMyeon walks in on SeHun when the younger is fondling the cloth. He leans against the door frame watching as SeHun aggressively wraps the cloth around his finger.

“Did you talk to him?”

SeHun looks up, having not noticed JunMyeon.

He hums looking back at the cloth. The guard comes closer and takes a seat near him.

“You ended up buying fabric from him?” he asks amused.

SeHun turns to look at him.

“It was really expensive.” He says defensively. “I had to show him I was not some random person he could just talk freely to.”

“Ah…” JunMyeon nods in understanding. “Did it work?”

“Of course it worked.” SeHun says averting his eyes.

 

A few days SeHun is back at the market making his way to the, now familiar, counter only to find someone else there. An old lady selling fish is now occupying the place where Yixing and the older man used to have for the past weeks. Confused SeHun blinks and takes a few steps forward getting as close to the counter as he can.

“What happened here?” he asks. The lady looks up, her eyes widening, and she bows before him.

“Master?”

“Where are the people that were here before you?”

“Forgive me master but I don’t know. I just came here today.” The lady says her head hanging low.

Annoyed, SeHun grabs her arms and shakes her.

“How can you not know, you took their place!” he yells and some people around him turn to look. He drops his hand and straightens his posture, half expecting Yixing to appear out of nowhere to defend the lady again. He shakes his head takes a deep breath turning on his heels to go back to the palace. After taking a few steps, he feels someone tugging at his clothes. He turns around ready to yell at someone for acting in such a disrespectful manner only to see a little girl looking up at him.

“What do you want?”

“Are you looking for Yixing-oppa?” she asks.

“Do you know where he is?” SeHun asks now his attention fully focused on the girl.

She shakes her head. “No. They left. I don’t think they are coming back. They said goodbye. He even gave me a doll. Look!” she says showing him a doll made out of some of the fabrics SeHun kept seeing at the counter.

“Very pretty.” He says hurriedly “When did they leave?”

“Yesterday.”


	4. Chapter 3

It’s dark outside, SeHun is laying in bed. Yixing is hovering above him his hands feeling like they’re touching every part of SeHun at the same time. SeHun is squirming underneath him thrusting his body up to get some friction but Yixing isn’t having it. He brings his hands to the younger’s hips pinning him down while raising an eyebrow in amusement. SeHun huffs, annoyed and tries to bring him down for a kiss. The older man grabs his hands and pins him above his head. He leans down and stops just before their lips touch, it’s only then that SeHun realises Yixing is tying his hands together with a cloth. SeHun groans but the sound is cut short by Yixing’s mouth on his. He kisses him deep and slow and the only thing SeHun can do is kiss back with all he’s got. When the older pulls back SeHun lifts his head trying to follow his lips but Yixing brings a hand to grasp his jaw, keeping him still while he starts kissing and licking down his jaw and neck stopping to suck where his neck meets his shoulder. SeHun bites his lip trying to keep his moans in but one of Yixing’s fingers that was previously gripping his jaw is now caressing his lips purposefully tugging it from his teeth. Just then he wraps his mouth around one of the prince’s nipples and starts sucking making SeHun cry and thrust his hips up once more.

“Yixing” he pants trying to keep his breathing under control. Yixing pulls away and brings his face close to the other’s. He hums and pushes his finger inside the younger’s mouth. SeHun’s tongue immediately rolls around the tip making Yixing thrust down involuntarily. SeHun gasps at the feeling.

“I want-“ he tries to speak in between long breaths.

“What is it?” Yixing ask, his voice heavy and sensual and too close to SeHun’s ear.

“I want—“ 

 

SeHun wakes up covered in sweat and panting. He opens his eyes and props himself on his elbows to look around. It’s still dark and there’s no one else in the room but him. He falls back down groaning and realises he’s still hard. He slowly wraps a hand around himself and closes his eyes, trying to continue his dream in his mind. He imagines Yixing laid underneath him as he fucks into him hard unleashing all the rage he feels every time he talks to him. He imagines the way the older man would feel around him and he speeds up his movements desperately chasing his release but it’s in vain. Something is off. His thoughts are trailing off and scenes are flashing in his mind. Yixing thrusting into him in long punishing thrusts, SeHun underneath him running his nails down his back living marks that would stay for days, Yixing panting and moaning next to his ear as he’s getting closer and closer to his release. SeHun’s hand moves faster and faster on his cock imagining the older man grasping a handful of his hair and pulling him into a kiss as he comes deep inside him. SeHun’s free hand travels down to his ass and teasingly rubs around the entrance. The new sensation sends sparks all over his body as he comes harder the he ever has before. 

He lays there for a few minutes trying to catch his breath. His mind goes back to the thoughts that keep coming back to him.

“Oh…fuck…” he curses. This cannot end well…

 

“SeHun,” MinSeok says rubbing his temple “for the last time I won’t sign the list for you. You know the procedure, you just have to take a look at the names and then sign it. It is not that hard.” He says in that serious tone that annoys the everloving light out of SeHun.

“Fine.” He sighs following MinSeok back to his room. MinSeok hands him the list and SeHun takes a seat. MinSeok raises an eyebrow. 

“If it’s not going to take me long I should probably do it here. No reason going all the way to my room.” He smiles innocently.

“Just sign it.” 

As SeHun scans the list of names pretending be thinking this through, a familiar name catches his attention.

Zhang Yixing.

 

“Head eunuch Kim.” SeHun has ordered HeeChul to his room.

“Yes, JeonHa.”

“I need you to do something for me.”

“Whatever you say, JeonHa.”

“I need you to make sure the new eunuchs line doesn’t go through castration.”

“I beg your pardon?” HeeChul looks up in surprise but then lowers his eyes again. “JeonHa, I don’t think this is—“

“Did I ask?” SeHun says sternly.

“No, JeonHa.”

“Exactly.” SeHun smirks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know it's pretty impossible to make a whole eunuchs line skip castration but I've been watching way too much Love in the Moonlight. Plus we do need Yixing's


	5. Chapter 4


      
    
    “Eunuch Zhang Yixing.”
    
    
    SeHun is standing in his room, his new _conveniently_ personal eunuch facing him with his head bend in respect. It was new seeing him so pliant and the prince couldn’t help the itching he felt for the confident attitude the man had when he met him. This is boring. 
    
    
    “Yes JeonHa.
    
    
    “I have heard about you, Yixing.”
    
    
    “JeonHa?” The older man looks up surprised that the prince is using his first name. SeHun, on the other hand, narrows his eyes not expecting his new servant to dare to look at him without permission.
    
    
    “I have heard,” he slowly moves closer to him, Yixing backing off on the same pace “that you are a very impolite person.” He is now in the other’s personal space. Yixing swallows audibly and looks down in silence. SeHun doesn’t speak, waiting for the elder’s reaction.
    
    
    “I have heard about you, JeonHa.” He says after a moment.
    
    
    “Oh?” SeHun tilts his head in question.
    
    
    “The same thing.” Yixing says raising his head to look the prince in the eyes.
    
    
    
    That moment SeHun loses it. He knew the man was fearless but not suicidal. He closes the space between them backing Yixing against the wall and brings a hand forcefully to it above Yixing’s head. He never breaks eye contact, waiting for Yixing to realise his mistake and beg for his life but the only thing in the eunuch’s eyes is confidence. Not thinking about his actions SeHun bends down and crushes his lips to the other’s in a bruising kiss. He feels Yixing taking a surprising breath and smirks in the kiss. After a few moments, the older begins to respond to it and that’s when SeHun pulls away.
    
    
    
    His anger is still evident in his eyes when he tilts his head and gives the other a devilish smirk.
    
    
    “You know, Yixing,” he says licking his lips testing the others reaction. As expected Yixing’s eyes follow the movement before going back to SeHun’s eyes “I should have you killed for what you just said. That would make my boring day slightly more interesting. But,” he brings his lips to Yixing’s ear “That would only serve my boredom today. And I need something that will serve me _every time_ I’m bored.” He can hear Yixing’s breath hitch and he pulls back just enough to look at the older’s face, with his bottom lips trapped between his teeth. He stays silent, waiting for Yixing to make any kind of move, to push him away or run, because SeHun is not a monster, but the only thing he gets from the other is a piercing stare.
    
    
    “Yes.” is the only response he receives. He straightens his back and takes a step backwards.
    
    
    “Now, go.” He orders and Yixing frowns his eyebrows in question. “Go be helpful somewhere else, ask Head Eunuch Kim.”
    
    
    “Yes, JeonHa.” Yixing bows and walks to the door missing SeHun’s satisfied smirk.
    
    
    “And Yixing?” Yixing turns to face the prince. “I expect you here very early tomorrow.”
    
    
    [~~~]
    
    
    Yixing is walking back to the main palace, still wondering what on earth had just happened, when he hears someone calling for him. He turns around and sees another eunuch coming after him. He remembers seeing him before when they were getting their being examined.
    
    
    “You’re Yixing right?” The shorter boy asks.
    
    
    “Yes.” 
    
    
    “I’m BaekHyun. Do you have something to do right now?”
    
    
    “No, I was just-“
    
    
    “Great! I need someone to help me. Come with me.” BaekHyun says and turns around not waiting for a response. Yixing just blinks and follows him.
    
    
    “What do you need help with?” he asks.
    
    
    “I have to carry some documents back to the library and sort them alphabetically. But after that I need to help KyungSoo in the kitchen and I can’t be late for that. He’ll murder me with a kitchen knife.”
    
    
    Yixing’s huffs a surprised laugh and BaekHyun turns around smiling.
    
    
    “I’m glad I amuse you.”
    
    
    “He can’t be that scary BaekHyun.” Yixing reasons.
    
    
    “You say that…”
    
    
    [~~~]
    
    
    “So, what were you doing before you became a eunuch?” BaekHyun asks while they are sorting the documents in the library.
    
    
    “I was helping me father. He was making fabrics and selling them. What did you do?”
    
    
    “I was helping my grandpa. He was a doctor so he was teaching me about herbs and medicine.”
    
    
    “So why did you come here?” Yixing asks confused.
    
    
    BaekHyun pauses looking at the two documents he is holding before placing them one on top of the other. 
    
    
    “My grandpa died.” He says quietly. “I wasn’t sure what to do so I just… I came here.”
    
    
    “I’m sorry.” Yixing says, handing him another document. “You might have the chance to use what he taught you here though.”
    
    
    BaekHyun turns to smile at him.
    
    
    “Maybe. Why did you come here?” he asks as he turns to put the document on a shelf, missing the way SeHun tensed. 
    
    
    “My father had to leave.” He says vaguely. I didn’t want to so I came here.” BaekHyun raises an eyebrow at the imprecise information but he doesn’t press any further.
    
    
    “I think we’re done.” He announces with a proud smile. “Let’s go find KyungSoo before we become dinner for the King.”

[~~~]
    
    
    “Hyung?”
    
    
    KyungSoo turs around and he sees the youngest of the eunuchs standing at the kitchen door.
    
    
    “JongIn-ah.” He smiles softly. “Come in.” JongIn shyly makes his way to towards KyungSoo, stopping just inches away from him.
    
    
    “Do you want to help me or just watch me?” the older asks.
    
    
    “I can help.” 
    
    
    KyungSoo gives him a knife and a few carrots and tells him to cut them in small pieces. JongIn get right to it as his Hyung continues with his cooking. It isn’t until JongIn lets a yelp that KyungSoo pays attention to him again, seeing him with his index finger in his mouth.
    
    
    “JongIn!” he rushes towards the younger. “How did yo- have you ever done this before?” He takes JongIn’s hand and cleans it with a piece of cloth. While JongIn shakes his head no. KyungSoo sighs and look him in the eye.
    
    
    “Why did you offer to help me in the kitchen then JongIn?”
    
    
    The younger has dropped his head and refuses to look up at KyungSoo, his cheeks bright red.
    
    
    “I wanted to spend time with you.” He says so quietly that the other barely hears it. KyungSoo slowly brings a hand to JongIn’s cheeks, making him look up.
    
    
    “JongIn-ah, you don’t need an excuse to spend time with me.” He says softly and leans in excruciatingly slow. Just then they hear footsteps closing in and take a step back before the door opens and Yixing and BaekHyun walk in. KyungSoo turns around to give BaekHyun a death glare that stops the other two on their tracks.
    
    
    “You were right he is scary.” Yixing whispers.
    
    
    “I am not late!” BaekHyun complains when he receives the stare.
    
    
    “No but apparently, you interrupted something.” Yixing offers, making JongIn go even more pink.

 


	6. Chapter 5


      
      
      
    “Did you call me, JeonHa?” SeHun looks up from his document as Yixing walks in.
    
    
    “Eunuch Zhang, bring me the list of the eunuchs’ examination from last year.” He says going back to his reading.
    
    
    “Yes, JeonHa.” Yixing replies and bows before leaving to go retrieve the document.
    
    
    It has been a week since his first encounter with the crown prince but there is no sign of the suggestive attitude he was met with the first day. He has heard rumours around the palace about the young prince. He is arrogant and immature, as Yixing had already guessed, but he is not interested in either men or women. For his sixteenth birthday, the King had ordered a girl to his rooms after the celebration but SeHun had kicked her out not even ten minutes in. Since then no one has seen the prince with anyone and he himself has not expressed any interest. Yixing wonders if the first day was some kind of test to prove his loyalty to him.
    
    
    He walks back to the room with the document in his hands. He bows as he places it on the table, missing SeHun’s smirk. He makes to step back but SeHun wraps a hand around his wrist making him look up at the younger. 
    
    
    “JeonHa?” 
    
    
    SeHun pouts cutely, a not-so-prince-like expression, as he begins dragging his fingers back and forth Yixing’s wrist.
    
    
    “I am bored, Yixing.” He says raising his eyebrows. 
    
    
    Yixing stays silent caught off guard by the younger. SeHun choses the moment to run his tongue across his bottom lip making Yixing’s eyes follow the movement and swallow audibly. SeHun smirks and slowly stands up walking around the table to meet the older and trap him between the table and his own body. Yixing puts his palms on the table, on either side of his body to support himself as SeHun runs a finger from his neck to his jaw and up to his lip. Absentmindedly, Yixing brings his tongue to lick his lips, licking the tip of SeHun’s finger as well. The younger freezes looking at him. Slowly Yixing brings his tongue out again this time deliberately aiming for the prince’s fingers. He runs his tongue around the tip teasingly and he hears SeHun’s breath catch. Becoming more daring he leans forward a little, taking the tip in his mouth, sucking lightly on it.
    
    
    SeHun grabs a handful of Yixing’s hair and pulls him in for a forceful kiss, taking his finger out of the other’s mouth and dragging it along his neck. He runs his tongue along Yixing’s bottom lip and Yixing opens his mouth only to push his tongue away with his own and try to explore the prince’s mouth. SeHun growls and tugs at his hair making him gasp and he takes the opportunity to attack his mouth with his tongue. Yixing gives up, letting him take control and the younger moves them towards the bed. When Yixing’s legs hit the end of the bed SeHun pushes him to lay down and he lays on top of him. Yixing doesn’t have a moment to think about what is going on before the other is once again attacking his mouth eagerly. Yixing brings his hand to SeHun’s waist but the younger immediately grab’s them and pins them above his head, holding them there with one hand. He pulls back and Yixing tries to follow his lips for a moment making him smirk and gives one last lick on the older’s bottom lip before he starts nibbling at his jaw, going all the way up to the shell of his ear.
    
    
    “Don’t you know the prince makes the rules?” he whispers and Yixing makes one last half-hearted attempt to free his hands before he submits to the younger, letting him go back to kissing his shoulder and neck. He lets a moan when SeHun kisses his pulse point and bits his lips to keep more sounds from escaping.
    
    
    But SeHun doesn’t have any of it. He brings his free hand to pull Yixing’s lips from the teeth.
    
    
    “Yixing,” he whispers hoarsely and starts rolling his hips, rubbing their erections together through their clothes. Yixing let out another chocked moan thrusting up to meet SeHun’s hips. “when I’m riding you do you want to hear the sounds I make?” he asks leaning closer to the older so they’re lips are barely touching as they move.
    
    
    “Yes.” Yixing manages to breath quietly and SeHun hums.
    
    
    “Do you want you hear every sound I’ll be making just from your cock in my arse?” Yixing nods closing his eyes and dropping his head back.
    
    
    “Then,” SeHun says as he brings his mouth to the other’s ear and a finger to his lips “I want to hear you, too.”
    
    
    Yixing, then, gives in and lets out a moan, thrusting his hips up, meeting SeHun’s rolling moves.
    
    
    The prince frees the older’s hand who immediately brings them to SeHun’s waist keeping them there with no real force.
    
    
    The younger begins to undo his own clothes and Yixing does the same with his.
    
    
    When they’re both naked SeHun grabs Yixing by the shoulders and rolls them around, bringing Yixing on top of him.
    
    
    “Kiss me.” He commands. Yixing doesn’t waste a moment as he brings his lips closer to the prince’s face. But he purposefully misses his lips by the slightest, kissing the skin just above his jaw and making his way down to his neck, kissing and biting. SeHun wants to complain, get back in control but the way Yixing’s tongue is caressing his neck and his teeth are abusing it, silences him.
    
    
    Yixing kisses his way down to the other’s stomach and stops just above the tip of his cock. SeHun growls and brings his hands to Yixing’s forcing his head down. The older looks at him through his eyelashes and licks his lips, making the prince drop his head back with a moan while he guides Yixing’s lips to his cock.
    
    
    Yixing takes a moment to give kitten licks at the tip, gather all the precome in his mouth, before he gives a long lick from root to tip. He then takes him all in his mouth, swallowing when the tip touches the back of his throat. SeHun grunts and the grip on the other’s hair tightens. Yixing moans sending vibration all over SeHun’s body. SeHun thrusts upwards, chocking Yixing who tries to pull back but the tight grip on his hair doesn’t allow him to move his head. He takes a deeps breath trough his nose and stays still looking up at the younger boy.
    
    
    “Do you want me to fuck your mouth?” SeHun asks, bringing on hand to caress his cheek. Yixing nods and closes his eyes, allowing SeHun to bring his hand back to his hair and keep him still as he thrusts into his mouth.
    
    
    After a few thrusts Yixing swallows around him and uses his tongue to swirl around the tip every time the other pulls back. 
    
    
    SeHun’s thrusts begin to lose their rhythm and after a few moments he thrusts deep into Yixing’s mouth coming down his throat. Yixing doesn’t need SeHun’s hand’s pressing his head down his cock to swallow but SeHun does it anyway, groaning at the feeling of the eunuch swallowing around his oversensitive member.
    
    
    Before he has time to recover his breath, Yixing finds himself on his back again, with SeHun straddling him. The prince brings two fingers to Yixing’s mouth.
    
    
    “Suck.” he says, pushing the fingers past the other’s lips. Yixing coats his fingers with spit, teasingly licking the tips, making the other’s cock twitch.
    
    
    SeHun pulls the fingers out of Yixing’s mouth and brings them around himself, teasing his hole. He pushes one finger in and drops his head back, mouth open and eyes closed. 
    
    
    Yixing watches in awe as SeHun prepares himself, adding one finger after the other and making the dirtiest noises Yixing has heard in his life. After he can’t take it anymore, with SeHun siting directly on top of his cock and watching him pleasuring himself, Yixing brings his hands to the prince’s waist, dragging his finger down his hips. SeHun looks at him firmly for a moment before he smirks evilly. He pulls his fingers out and retrieves a bottle from next to the bed. He spreads the content on Yixing’s cock and positions himself above him.
    
    
    Slowly he lowers himself, making them both moan at the friction. When he’s completely seated, he brings his hands to Yixing’s chest for support and he begins to fuck himself on his cock. 
    
    
    “JeonHa” Yixing gasps at the feeling of SeHun around him. SeHun smirks at the word. He bites his lips just to tease the man underneath him and leans forwards until his lips are an inch above Yixing’s. 
    
    
    “I told you I want to hear you.” He whispers and attacks his lips with his own. Yixing groans and thrusts up meeting SeHun’s movements. SeHun gasps as Yixing hits his prostate, and pulls back to drop his head on the older’s shoulder, biting him to stop the sounds that threaten to escape. Yixing brings one hand to the back of SeHun’s neck, and runs it through his hair gripping it at the top and pulling SeHun back kiss him again. SeHun attacks his mouth as he lets Yixing swallow the sounds he’s making.
    
    
    Yixing runs a hand down SeHun’s back all the way to his ass. The prince groans when he teases his hole, slowly pushing the finger in along with his cock.
    
    
    “Yixing” he moans moving faster on his cock. Yixing brings his free hand to SeHun’s cock but SeHun slaps it away.
    
    
    “No.” he says and leans in for another kiss. After a few more thrusts, SeHun comes all over their chests with a cry that resembles Yixing’s name. The way he clenches around him sends Yixing over the edge, coming inside the prince. 
    
    
    A few moments pass without them moving, trying to catch their breath. 
    
    
    Then Yixing slowly rolls them over so that SeHun is laying on his side and he carefully pulls out. He goes to the part of Yixing’s room that he uses as a bathroom and brings a cloth to clean the prince up. When he noticed that the prince has already fallen asleep, he gets dressed as best as he can and he carefully makes his way out of the room.


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! To those who are reading the story as I'm writing it, you might notice that I have removed the initial KrisHo couple. I think the story will take a different turn with JunMyeon. Not to worry though! The rest of the couples will remain intact
    
    
    “JongDae!” The eunuch turns around and smiles when he sees Yixing walking towards him.
    
    
    “Yixing, good morning.” He greets him.
    
    
    “Good morning.” The other says hurriedly. “Are you going to the library?” he asks pointing at the document JongDae is holding.
    
    
    “Later.” JongDae nods. “I have a few things to take care of for LeeTeuk first.”
    
    
    “Can you take this back for me?”
    
    
    “Sure.” He takes the document from Yixing. “What is it?”
    
     It’s the eunuch’s examination list.” The other explains. “The Crown Prince needed it yesterday I am supposed to put it back.”
    
    
    “I’ll do it.” JongDae reassures him with a smile.
    
    
    “Thank you.”
    
    
    HeeChul is waiting for Yixing at the door, in front of the prince’s bedroom looking immensely unsatisfied with the eunuch’s tardiness.
    
    
    “You are late.” He hisses when Yixing comes close enough so that no one else would listen.
    
    
    Yixing looks down and whispers a hurried “I’m sorry.” as HeeChul knocks on the prince’s door. A muffled grunt is heard and that’s all the head eunuch need before he opens the door to find the young man still in bed.
    
    
    “Good Morning JeonHa.” He greets before he stops on his heels eyes full of surprise. 
    
    
    Yixing thanks every God in existence that the prince had had the decency to cover himself during the night but nothing else could hide the fact that last night was an interesting one. 
    
    
    “J-JeonHa…We can come back later.” HeeChul says looking down.
    
    
    Yixing on the other hand is mesmerised by the almost naked body, now standing next to the bed. The light coming from the window is highlighting every detail in SeHun’s body that the eunuch could not focus on the night before. He licks his lips and catches SeHun’s eye. The younger gives him a suggestive look before turning to HeeChul.
    
    
    “Don’t be foolish, Head Eunuch Kim, it’s a long day today. We might as well start early.”
    
    
    {~}  
      
    
    
    
    JongDae walks in the library where documents for the palace officials are kept. He makes his way towards the back, stopping here and there to put some of the documents he is holding back in their shelves. When her reaches the very back he turns to a corner only to be met by the prime minister’s son.
    
    
    “Master!” he says in shock, stopping on his heels to bow. “I didn’t know you were here.” He continues. He hears the man turn from the shelves to him.
    
    
    “And who are you?” he asks with a smooth voice. 
    
    
    JongDae looks up. MinSeok has his arms behind his back standing straight. He exudes power and authority and JongDae lowers his eyes again.
    
    
    “I am Eunuch Kim JongDae, Master.” He says carefully.
    
    
    MinSeok hums and comes closer. He takes a look at the documents in his hands. “I was looking for this yesterday.”
    
    
    “The Crown Prince had it, Master.” JongDae provides carefully.
    
    
    “I see. I though the Crown Prince has his personal eunuch.” He raises a suggestive eyebrow at JongDae.
    
    
    JongDae has heard the rumours from this morning. They spread fast and no doubt MinSeok has heard them as well.
    
    
    “N-no. Eunuch Zhang, his highness’s personal eunuch, gave it to me to put back. I have never talked to the crown prince.” JongDae hurries to explain.
    
    
    “Ah.” is the only answer MinSeok provides. “Keep working Eunuch Kim.” He says as he gracefully passes a bowing JongDae.
    
    
    {~}
    
    
    Yixing is standing a few steps behind SeHun as the prince is in a heated discussion with one of the palace officials. His minds traces of to the previous night. Images of SeHun moving sensually on top of him flood his mind as he desperately tries to stay focused on the scene in front of him. 
    
    
    The two men seem to have come to an agreement as the other man stands up and bows, leaving SeHun alone with Yixing.
    
    
    The prince turns to look at him, no trace of last night’s, or this morning’s, mischief in his eyes as he gestures for the eunuch to follow him.
    
    
    They make their way across the palace until they reach the princess’s rooms. They find her painting with JongIn standing closely behind her. 
    
    
    “YeRi.” SeHun catches her attention.
    
    
    “Oppa!” She smiles excitedly as she runs towards him to hug him.
    
    
    Yixing acknowledges JongIn with a smile that the other eunuch returns.
    
    
    “I’m sorry I haven’t visited in a while, YeRi.” SeHun says as he takes a closer look at the painting. 
    
    
    “Don’t worry, Oppa, I know you are busy.” The girl smiles.
    
    
    “You have improved.” SeHun praises her making her smile even wider.
    
    
    “Eunuch Kim has been instructing me.” She says.
    
    
    “Is that so?” SeHun turns to JongIn who lowers his head.
    
    
    “Yes, JeonHa.”
    
    
    “JongIn was an artist.” YeRi explains and continues to narrate JongIn’s life until he came to the palace, to SeHun. SeHun is listening to her with an interest Yixing didn’t know he was capable of. 
    
    
    The pictured of a selfish, childish boy he had built in his head keeps getting shuttered little by little as he sees the devotion with which he spends time with his sister. 
    
    
    {~}
    
    
    “Yixing.” JongDae comes and sits next to Yixing.
    
    
    “What is it, JongDae?” he asks tiredly. It had been a long day of following the prince around wherever he had to be. SeHun didn’t allow him a moment to himself having him constantly next to him. At the end of the day SeHun went back to his room, dismissing Yixing without so much as looking at the eunuch. And to be fair, Yixing couldn’t find it in himself to care, he was too tired for whatever the prince might have had in mind. So, he gladly excepted his dismissal and headed back to the eunuch’s rooms.
    
    
    “Have you heard-“ JongDae pauses for a second. “Have you heard the rumours?”
    
    
    “What rumours?” BaekHyun appears next to them, taking a seat on the floor next to Yixing.
    
    
    “A rumour has been circulating the palace since this morning.” JognDae explained. “Apparently, the prince had an interesting night last night.”
    
    
    “Oh, I heard about it.” ChanYeol comes and sits next to BaekHyun.
    
    
    “There were rumours that the Crown Price likes men since forever, apparently, but something like this has never happened before.” JongDae says.
    
    
    “Did you hear something?” BaekHyun asks Yixing?
    
    
    “How would I know?” Yixing asks defensively.
    
    
    “Woah, okay calm down. I didn’t say you were the one he “entertained”.” he jokes and Yixing swallows, looking away.
    
    
    “Of course not.” Yixing says quietly.
    
    
    BaekHyun is too busy teasing ChanYeol so he misses Yixing’s guilty look but JongDae is not easily fooled. 
    
    
    “Wait a second.” He narrows his eyes, making ChanYeol and BaekHyun, shift their attention back to them.
    
    
    “Did you-“ JongDae doesn’t finish the sentence but Yixing looks down anyway.
    
    
    “Oh my God!” BaekHyun covers his mouth with his hands.
    
    
    “What happened here?” KyungSoo asks, seating next to JongDae. JongIn comes and takes a seat next to him, their shoulders brushing. Yixing smiles to himself at the sight.
    
    
    “Yixing is fucking with the Crown Prince.” BaekHyun announces shamelessly.
    
    
    “BaekHyun!” Yixing gasps in surprise.
    
    
    “What?!” KyungSoo’s owl eyes widen even more at the news.
    
    
    “It’s not what it sounds like.” Yixing tries to cover things up as best as he can.
    
    
    “Did he or did he not put his thing in your ass?” ChanYeol asks.
    
    
    “Uhm…not…I mean it’s not…”
    
    
    “Yixing!” JongDae interrupts him. “What is it like?”
    
    
    “I didn’t- I still have my-“ he points towards his crotch.
    
    
    “Wait so you’re not a… eunuch?” JongIn asks blushing a little.
    
    
    Yixing nods. 
    
    
    “Okay so that’s…that’s something…” ChanYeol says uncomfortably.
    
    
    “Do the rest of you have…?” KyungSoo asks quietly. The boys all look at each other measuring the others’ reactions.
    
    
    “So, none of you…?” Yixing asks.
    
    
    “It would seem so.” KyungSoo concludes.
    
    
    “Wait, and the Crown Prince wasn’t surprised that you still had yours?” BaekHyun asks.
    
    
    “No.” Yixing realises slowly.
    
    
    “That’s weird.” JongIn comments.
    
    
    “Did he know?” ChanYeol asks.
    
    
    “I wouldn’t be surprised if the prince made a whole eunuch line skip castration just because he wanted a guy’s dick.” JongDae says.
    
    
    “That’s impossible, he didn’t know me.” Yixing says.
    
    
    “Didn’t he?”
    
    
    “No.”


	8. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do recommend some holy water along with this chapter
    
    
    I do recommend some holy water along with this chapter 
    
    {~}
    
    SeHun makes his way out of the throne room with such velocity that Yixing, who is waiting outside barely has time to catch up.
    
    
    He hurries to catch up with the prince as the younger is heading towards his rooms. He goes on a bate, ordering all the guards to go get busy somewhere else, and basically ushers Yixing inside, banging the door behind them.
    
    
    When they make it inside the room Yixing tries to speak for the first time.
    
    
    “JeonH-“ he doesn’t get to finish his sentence as SeHun pins him up against the wall hard enough to knock the air out of his lungs.
    
    
    “Shut up.” He hisses and leans in for a bruising kiss. Yixing lets a surprised sound but returns the kiss, letting SeHun pour all his annoyance into it, biting and pulling his lips.
    
    
    When they pull back to breath, Yixing tries to speak again, a foolish move, really. 
    
    
    “JeonHa-“ This rills SeHun up even more, as the prince is done talking. He pulls Yixing’s hair and the eunuch moans in pain and pleasure.
    
    
    “I said. Don’t. Speak.”  He says slowly his face just an inch away from the older’s, and he brings his leg between Yixing’s, feeling his already hard cock. He smirks and starts moving his leg, making the other drop his head on the wall as he moves his hips to meet SeHun’s moves.
    
    
    SeHun takes the opportunity to attack his neck and Yixing moans loudly making a pleading sound as he tries to bring himself closer to SeHun to gain more friction.
    
    
    SeHun brings his body closer to Yixing, connecting them from chest to toe and he whispers in his ear.
    
    
    “That’s better.” He quickly undoes the eunuch’s clothes and brings a hand to his cock. Yixing lets out a chocking sound as he starts thrusting on the prince’s hand. “You’re not here to be asking questions, Eunuch Zhang.” He says using his title with as much irony as he can fit in his voice.
    
    
    Yixing catches the tone and part of him wants to grab the prince, push him down and fuck him into the mattress but the other part of him, the most dominant at that moment, simply relishes on the feeling of SeHun’s hand on his cock. He simply lets out a non-committed sound.
    
    
    “You’re here to calm my nerves.” The prince continues, growling on his ear, as he tights his fist around the other’s cock and starts jerking him faster. “Not to question them.”
    
    
    He bites down on Yixing’s pulse point and Yixing comes with a cry all over his hand. Before he has time to recover SeHun drags him and pushes him down on the bed forcefully. 
    
    
    “Take my clothes off.” He commands. Yixing does as he’s told trying to take as much time as he can to admire the body in front of him in the light of the day. When he’s done, SeHun straddles him, sitting directly on his dick. 
    
    
    Yixing gasps and shivers from the over-sensitivity.
    
    
    SeHun brings his come-covered fingers to his ass, pushing a finger into himself. He makes a soft noise and starts rocking his hips. 
    
    
    The constant movement on his cock along with the sight, causes Yixing to get hard again faster than he expected and he slowly brings a hand behind SeHun. The younger carefully watches him with hooded eyes as he brings one finger to push inside next to SeHun’s three digits. He moans at the tight heat surrounding his finger and thrusts his hips up making SeHun change the angle of his own fingers and hit his prostate. The prince lets out a cry and starts rocking his hip harder against Yixing’s. At some point, he stops abruptly and pulls his fingers out of himself. He spits on his hand and coats Yixing’s cock with a mixture of come and spit before pushing himself down on it. Yixing groans at the feeling and thrusts up before SeHun has time to adjust. The prince cries out in pain and pleasure and urges the other to continue his movement.
    
    
    Yixing, driven by the sheer desire to chase his release, continues to thrust hard and fast into the younger who brings his hands and either side of Yixing’s head to steady himself. As the pain starts to ease off, SeHun raises and falls to meet Yixing’s thrusts, making the older moan at the change of speed and thrust even harder in the other.
    
    
    “Ah- Yixing” the younger lets out a cry and Yixing knows he has found his prostate. SeHun purposefully squeezes himself around Yixing smiling a devilish smirk, reminding the eunuch who is in control.
    
    
    “JeonHa” Yixing gasps and his thrusts become erratic chasing his release. The younger brings his hands to Yixing’s chest, dragging his nails all the way down to his stomach. Yixing groans and grabs him by the hips as he gives a few final thrusts before he comes inside the younger.
    
    
    The next thing he knows, SeHun is sitting on his chest, leaning down to face him as best as he can.
    
    
    “I think you forget who you’re serving Eunuch Zhang.” He says as he straightens up, bringing his cock to the other man’s lips. “Open up.”
    
    
    Yixing complies and SeHun pushes his cock inside his mouth until the tip hits the back of his throat. SeHun grabs a handful of his hair to keep him in place as he fucks his mouth mercilessly, ignoring the gagging noises Yixing makes here and there.
    
    
    Yixing brings one finger to rub around SeHun’s entrance before he pushes three inside the younger, hitting his prostate dead on. SeHun cries out thrusts even harder on the other’s mouth a few more times before he comes down his throat.
    
    
    Yixing swallows and carefully pulls his fingers out.
    
    
    The prince drops next to him and closes his eyes, not caring to cover himself up.
    
    
    Yixing turns to face him and allows himself a minute to look at the prince’s sleeping form. He looks younger when he’s asleep, he realises. He finds that he prefers his unguarded expression. He doesn’t know how long he spends looking at SeHun but suddenly the prince stirs in his sleep, causing Yixing to come back to reality. He scolds himself for thinking that way about the younger and stands up to bring a wet cloth. He carefully cleans SeHun up and covers him up. He once again gets dressed and leaves the room. He doesn’t go far in case the prince wakes up and calls out for him.
    

 

I promise the next chapter will be plot-oriented, I promise!

I was planning on adding some other bits on this chapter, maybe some Xiuchen as well but the smut part was longer than  I expected.

I promise some developments are coming your way ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise the next chapter will be plot-oriented, I promise!  
> I was planning on adding some other bits on this chapter, maybe some Xiuchen as well but the smut part was longer than I expected.  
> I promise some developments are coming your way ;)


	9. chapter 8


      
    
    It is evening, the day after SeHun stormed out of the throne room and took it out on Yixing –not that the man is complaining.
    
    
    Yixing is sitting walking back from the prince’s room. The younger’s mood had not got any better the past twenty four hours and SeHun barely spoke to him the entire day.
    
    
    Trying not to concern himself with the prince’s whims he makes a turn and starts heading towards the kitchen to see if KyungSoo is working late and maybe perhaps he needs some help. Truth be told, he could use the distraction.
    
    
    “Yixing!” he smiles even before he turns around, recognising JongDae’s voice.
    
    
    “JongDae.” He says when the younger has caught up with him. “Are you done for the day?”
    
    
    “No, there is one more thing I need to do.” JongDae says, looking tired. “It will have to wait though. I thought KyungSoo would let me steal something from the kitchen.” He smirks as they come through the door.
    
    
    As expected, KyungSoo, ever the perfectionist, is working late. And, as expected, JongIn is keeping him company.
    
    
    JongDae turns to Yixing with a suggestive smirk, which the other returns before they discretely cough to make their presence known. JongIn who is peeping over KyungSoo’s shoulder jumps back and looks down, but he can’t help the smile that’s forming on his face. KyungSoo, clears his throat and turns around, a knife in his hand.
    
    
    “Does this knife ever leave your hand?” JongDae asks making his way to the counter.
    
    
    “No. I keep it close just in case BaekHyun pisses me off.” The shorter man answers and Yixing tries hard to convince himself that he’s joking.
    
    
    “Is there anything I can steal from you?” JongDae asks with a charming smile.
    
    
    KyungSoo glares at him for a second before handing him a bowl of ramen and greens.
    
    
    JongDae thanks him and bids them goodbye, saying he has to get everything done for the night.
    
    
    “Do you want to eat something?” KyungSoo asks.
    
    
    “I was going to see if you need any help but” he points to JongIn “apparently not.”
    
    
    “JongIn can’t cook to save his life” KyungSoo says, and despite the harsh words his tone is calm and his expression smooths when he mentions the younger. “I could use the help.”
    
    
    “I could use the distraction.” Yixing admits and gets to work, doing whatever KyungSoo instructs him.
    
    
    “Do you want to talk about it?” the cook offers and Yixing is surprised because he didn’t think KyungSoo would want to get involved in his drama.
    
    
    “Uhm, sure…” he says unsure of where to start. “The Crown Prince, he’s… he has been really angry the past couple of days. I don’t know what happened. And I don’t-“
    
    
    “It might be because of his sister.” JongIn interrupts him.
    
    
    “What about his sister?” Yixing asks curiously.
    
    
    “The King decided to marry the princess to the son of the Minister of Defence.”
    
    
    “What?!” Yixing nearly drops his knife and KyungSoo, pointedly takes it away from him, giving him the already cut greens to wash. “She is seventeen!” he continues and JongIn nods.
    
    
    “I know. It’s understandable why the Crown Prince was angry.”
    
    
    “Whatever it is,” KyungSoo says, I’m sure the King has a reason.”
    
    
    “Yes, but-“ 
    
    
    “It’s not your place to judge his decision, Yixing.” He smoothly reminds him.
    
    
    JongDae is back in the library, sorting out documents and books for the officials to find ready the next morning. He reaches for the examination document he was holding a few days ago when he saw the son of the Minister of Personnel. He has seen him a couple of times after that, always during the busy hours of the day. He always seems to be on edge, examining everything and everyone around him, even though no one dares misbehave in front of him. He never seems to lose his calm but cool façade and JongDae catches himself wondering if the man ever smiles. If he has ever smiled. For some reason, he finds a smile on that face to be extremely unsettling.
    
    
    A noise coming from the door and moving towards him shakes him out of his thoughts. He turns around and sees the same man he was thinking about standing in front of him. He bows and greets his master, excusing himself to give him privacy. Before he leaves, he catches a glimpse of the book MinSeok is holding and can’t help but smile.
    
    
    MinSeok raises and eyebrow, inviting him to speak his mind.
    
    
    “Chen Hongmou.” JongDae says pointing at the book.
    
    
    “Indeed.” MinSeok says. If he was taken aback by JongDae’s answer, the younger can’t tell.
    
    
    “One of my favourites.” JongDae says and then remembers who he’s speaking to and lowers his eyes “If I dare say so, Master.”
    
    
    MinSeok hums and JongDae feels like he is scanning his entire brain.
    
    
    “Follow me, Eunuch Kim.” He says after a while and 
    
    
    Not knowing what to expect, JongDae follows MinSeok until they reach a place in the royal garden. The moon is full, allowing them to tell apart each other’s features. MinSeok sits down on the grass, something JongDae never thought the older wouldn’t even think of doing. MinSeok turns to look at him.
    
    
    “Sit.” He says, taking the eunuch by surprise.
    
    
    “Master?” 
    
    
    “Sit down.” 
    
    
    Carefully JongDae sits on the grass next to the other, staring straight ahead, silently.
    
    
    For a few moments, they look at the palace in front of them in silence until the older speaks. 
    
    
    “Tell me about Chen Hongmou.”
    
    
    “JeonHa?” JunMyeon carefully places a hand on SeHun’s shoulder. 
    
    
    The prince had sent everyone away early in the afternoon requesting to spend some time with his guard. He has been awfully quite today to the point where JunMyeon got worried about his health.
    
    
    “SeHun?” he tries again when the prince shoves another piece of chicken in his mouth without speaking.
    
    
    SeHun turns to look at him and sighs.
    
    
    “My father wants to marry YeRi to the son of the Minister of Defence.” He blurts out with no warning. He can see all kinds of feelings crossing JunMyeon’s face in seconds and if he wasn’t feeling so bad he would have definitely laughed at him.
    
    
    “Say something.” He says and to JunMyeon it sounds more like plea than an order. JunMyeon sits straighter and clears his throat.
    
    
    “I am sure His Majesty has a reason for his actions.” He says unconvincingly. 
    
    
    “Anything but that…” SeHun says facing away.
    
    
    “I don’t know what you want me to tell you, SeHun.” JunMyeon says calmly.
    
    
    “How about how you feel about this.” The younger suggests. When JunMyeon doesn’t answer, he turns to look at him.
    
    
    “I’ve seen the way you look at her.” He tells him and JunMyeon’s face betrays the slightest hint of surprise. “She’d be much better with you…” SeHun concludes. 
    
    
    “You and I both know this is not something that’s even worth discussing.”
    
    
    “She’s my sister! I want whatever is best for her. Not for my father’s deal!” he throws his arms in the air and then buriers his face in his hands, massaging his temples. 
    
    
    “Everything is just…wrong!” he says exasperatedly. JunMyeon wonders if he’s still talking about YeRi.


	10. Photo

I found this picture the other day and I felt the need to share it ([source](https://scontent-lht6-1.xx.fbcdn.net/v/t1.0-9/17522726_918911191585163_2772329290594322042_n.jpg?oh=032a9d65a0aa3d007c9ffc90d7fe5da3&oe=599A5978))

You're welcome :D


	11. chapter 9


      
      
    “Do you find him handsome?” 
    
    
    “Shut up BaekHyun.”
    
    
    “I’m just wondering!” BaekHyun has joined Yixing, KyungSoo and JongIn in the kitchen.
    
    
    To be fair, joined wouldn’t be the right word to use. He sneaked in hoping to steal some food after, what the others later found out was, an interesting couple of hours with ChanYeol.
    
    
    KyungSoo turns around to slap BaekHyun on the back of the head.
    
    
    “No but seriously do you?”
    
    
    “He’s arrogant and demanding.” Yixing comments.
    
    
    “You can’t say that!” KyungSoo shushes him hurriedly.
    
    
    “Is any of you going to tell on me?” Yixing reasons with him.
    
    
    “For the right prize…” BaekHyun jokes and KyungSoo slaps him again which makes him laugh even harder.
    
    
    “It is weird how he always wants you next to him.” JongIn comments after their laughter has died down.
    
    
    “That’s because he can barely function on his own.” Yixing shrugs making KyungSoo close his eyes in exasperation. 
    
    
    “Well I am going back.” BaekHyun says heading to the door. “Oh, and Yixing?” He turns around. Yixing hums looking up at him. “You totally like the man.” He leaves before Yixing has time to argue.
    
    
    “I don’t.” He says looking at the spot BaekHyun was a few seconds ago.
    
    
    “Not that it’s any of my business” KyungSoo says cleaning up “but you totally do.”
    
    
    “I don’t!”
    
    
    “You do.” JongIn casually says and Yixing sighs.
    
    
    “Well, I’m going, too.” He says. Before exiting the room, he smirks and turns to the other two eunuchs.
    
    
    “Oh, before I forget,” he says and the other boys look at him “you two need to do something about this tension” he points a finger between them “it’s painful to watch.” He smirks broader at his revenge and bids them goodnight, leaving a blushing KyungSoo and JongIn alone.
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    JongDae is looking at the book in MinSeok hands. He tries to put his thoughts in order, wondering how much he is allowed to say.
    
    
    “Chen Hongmou” he begins “was one of the greatest writers. His ideas were revolutionary-“
    
    
    “What did he support?” MinSeok asks him and JongDae swallows.

“He thought that women and non-Chinese tribes could, and should, receive the same education as [Han Chinese](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Han_Chinese) men.” He says carefully.

“Do you believe it is something that is happening now?”

“I-“ JongDae pauses. “I don’t think it is my place to judge this, Master.” He says and lowers his eyes again.

“No. It’s not.” MinSeok agrees. “But I am asking for your opinion.”

JongDae takes a deep breath before answering.

“I believe that progress is being made.” He says and carefully examines his master’s expression. MinSeok hums in response.

“Where did you study, Eunuch Kim.”

“I went to a [Seodang](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seodang). But my cousin studied in [Seonggyungwan](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seonggyungwan). He talked to me about Chen Hongmou quite a lot” JongDae smiles at the memory. He looks up at MinSeok who is studying him curiously.

“If I may ask…?” he trails off waiting for permission. MinSeok hums nodding. “Why are you asking me about him?”

MinSeok takes a deep breath and leans back against the tree he is sitting in front of.

“You are the first person I met who knows and has an honest opinion on Chen Hongmou.” He answers and JongDae turns around a little to face him. “Whoever knows about him is a noble, unwilling to change an education system that benefits them. And mostly no civilians know, much less have an opinion, on the matter.” He explains.

“Do you what to change the system?” JongDae asks daringly.

“I want to try.” The other confesses.

“I believe you could, if I may say so.”

MinSeok turns to look at him and it feels surprisingly relaxing.

“Do you?”

“You are very efficient in professional matters.” JongDae provides.

“It is the personal ones that I have trouble with, it appears.”

“I didn’t say that!” JongDae rushes to correct him.

“You thought of it though, be honest.” JongDae’s eyes widen, unsure of what to say and then MinSeok does something, JongDae never thought he would witness. He laughs. Openly. When his laugh fades down to a smile JongDae realises he was wrong. A smile is really fitting on that face.
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    The next morning Yixing is getting the prince dressed. As he is about put his hat on him he looks up. He half expects to see the prince smirking down at him and is surprised to see him looking straight ahead with a cold expression. _Right_ , he thinks, _we’re still on that…_ He sighs internally and finishes dressing him up. Once he is all done he bows and takes a step back, allowing SeHun to move forward heading outside the room, gesturing for Yixing to follow him.
    
    
    They make it to the princess’s rooms and Yixing is shocked to find her siting in her bed with her legs folded to her chest and her arms wrapped around them, staring at nothing in particular.
    
    
    He remembers the last time he saw her. She was cheerful and excited about everything, the way a seventeen-year-old should be. He feels a knot forming in his stomach and flashbacks start making their way to his mind. He blinks a few times to push them away. It is not the time now.
    
    
    “YeRi?” SeHun’s voice brings him back to the present. It’s soft and low, unlike anything the prince has said or done in the past few days. YeRi doesn’t answer and SeHun goes over and sits opposite from her in the bed.
    
    
    “YeRi, talk to me.” He says and the girl focuses on his face. And the, out of sudden she smiles charmingly as if the expression from a few seconds ago belonged to another person completely.
    
    
    “Oppa!” she says and flips her hair of her shoulders, a move, Yixing realises, made to distract the prince from her expression.
    
    
    “YeRi, are you alright?” he asks worriedly.
    
    
    “I am fine.” She says and Yixing can tell that she’s being smiling a bit too much for it to be real. “You don’t have to worry about me.”
    
    
    “What are you talking about?” SeHun says taken aback from her reaction.
    
    
    “You don’t have to worry about me and the Minister’s son. He’s very nice.” She says and her voice breaks a little, something SeHun notices.
    
    
    “There is a different between ‘he is very nice’ and ‘I like him’, YeRi, and I don’t think you are going for the right term.” SeHun says, his eyes burning and his voice uncomfortably cold, even to Yixing who is not being addressed.
    
    
    “No, I like him. I do!” YeRi says and her perfect smile is starting to falter.
    
    
    “Damn it YeRi you don’t have to do this just to make father happy!” SeHun yells grabbing his sister by one arm. YeRi punches him to free her arm but after a few half-hearted attempts she buries her face to her brother’s chest and finally starts crying.
    
    
    Minutes pass and, when it doesn’t look like YeRi is going to calm anytime soon, SeHun repositions them so that they are both laying on the bed.
    
    
    After what seems like hours, the princess has fallen asleep and SeHun, carefully, untangles himself and walks towards the door. Yixing stops for a moment to take a look at the girl on the bed. Memories begin to flow back in his mind and he tries hard to stop himself from tearing up.
    
    
    “Eunuch Zhang.” He hears SeHun saying and he turns around to face him.
    
    
    “Are you expecting a special invitation?” he asks, his expression back to the cold mask he has been having for the past few days.
    
    
    Yixing fights the urge to punch the younger right then and there.


	12. chapter 10


    Warning: Dirty talk, slight humiliation  
      
      
      
    
    
    Several weeks have passed and SeHun’s cold attitude has changed to a teasing-the-hell-out-of-Yixing one. And Yixing isn’t sure which one he prefers.
    
    
    It isn’t the teasing he can’t stand, it is the fact that this is all there is. SeHun keeps smirking at him and smiling at him and licking his fingers clean after eating in a very, very suggestive way. But at the end of the day he bids him goodnight in his formal voice and Yixing has to go relieve himself alone, disappointed and very pissed.
    
    
    Except from merciless teasing, SeHun’s attitude has more or less remained the same. That of an arrogant prince.
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    “Eunuch Zhang!” SeHun calls and Yixing is next to him in seconds. “Where have you been?” he demands.
    
    
    “Putting your documents back in the library, JeonHa.” Yixing answers calmly.
    
    
    “You took your time.”
    
    
    “They were surprisingly many, JeonHa.”
    
    
    “Surprisingly?” SeHun asks through gritted teeth.
    
    
    “…many.” Yixing finishes the sentence again, innocently.
    
    
    SeHun’s eyes twitch with annoyance and Yixing’s eyes open wider in feign innocence. After a few moments of eye contact that feel like centuries SeHun turns around, with his back to the other man.
    
    
    “Follow me.” He says simply.
    
    
    “Yes, JeonHa.”
    
    
    SeHun makes his way to the secluded place of his room that he uses for his bath. When he starts taking his clothes of Yixing’s eyes widen again this time in real surprise. 
    
    
    “JeonHa?” 
    
    
    SeHun turns around to face him. 
    
    
    “Hm?”
    
    
    “What are you doing?” he asks…
    
    
    SeHun raises an eyebrow.
    
    
    “I am getting ready to take a bath.” SeHun says smirking. 
    
    
    Yixing stays silent. He knows very well that the prince does not need him for this procedure, as he’s fully completed it on his own many times in the past.
    
    
    Nevertheless he stays there, trying to look anywhere but the prince who by now is very naked, very wet and very hard. Yixing blinks a few times and lowers his head looking at his feet.
    
    
    It doesn’t do any good though, as images of his times alone with SeHun start flashing into his head leaving him hard in under a minute. 
    
    
    When SeHun is done, he walks past Yixing, over to the main part of his room, not bothering to put clothes on.
    
    
    “I don’t think I will be needing you, after all, Eunuch Zhang.” He says and Yixing closes his eyes for a moment and takes a deep breath.
    
    
    When he opens them again SeHun is inches away from his face, biting his lips and looking at him with feign innocence.
    
    
    “Are you feeling alright, Eunuch Zhang?” he asks, placing a hand on the older’s shoulder and then running it down his arm in a soft caress. He tilts his head a little, as he waits for an answer, exposing his pale neck, giving Yixing all kinds of thoughts about how beautiful he would look with bruises and hickeys all around his neck. He swallows audibly and tries to calm his breathing.
    
    
    “I am f-fine, JeonHa.” He says and SeHun’s hand immediately leaves his body.
    
    
    “In that case, I think you can g-“
    
    
    He doesn’t manage to finish his sentence as Yixing pins him up against the wall and bring his face impossibly close. SeHun lets surprised noise, which turns into a moan when Yixing brings a leg to rub against the younger’s erection.
    
    
    “You little- you think you are so entitled.” Yixing whispers through gritted teeth and SeHun lets another whine, rubbing himself harder against the other’s leg. “You think you can tease me for days and then do nothing about it?” He brings a hand to the prince’s hair and tugs it hard, exposing his neck. He starts sucking and biting at the sensitive flesh. SeHun brings a hand to Yixing’s shoulder trying to steady himself but the hand slides down his arm. Yixing brings his hands to the prince’s waist, lifting him as the younger wraps his legs around his waist. The new position has SeHun’s cock rubbing even harder against Yixing’s clothes reducing the younger to a whimpering mess. 
    
    
    Once Yixing is done marking SeHun’s neck he brings his hand to his hair once more and tugs it, relishing on the cries the other is making from the pain and pleasure.
    
    
    “Do you know how many times I went back to my bed and got myself off thinking about you?” he asks, his lips so close to his ear that SeHun shivers from the contact. “How many times I came so hard thinking I had you shivering under me, fucking you into the mattress?”
    
    
    SeHun lets out a choked cry. “Yixing.” 
    
    
    “Would you like that, _JeonHa_?” he asks, the title dripping with irony and Yixing doesn’t think revenge has ever felt this good.
    
    
    SeHun nods, too far gone to be embarrassed and tries to undo Yixing’s clothes.
    
    
    Yixing tuts and then chuckles darkly.
    
    
    “Oh, you would like it. You want it, don’t you? You want me to push you down on your knees and fuck your mouth until I come all over your pretty face, hm? Push you against the wall and fuck you so hard everyone will hear their precious crown prince screaming from pleasure?”
    
    
    “Yixing” SeHun pants.
    
    
    “Yes, baby?” Yixing says, brushing the hair off SeHun’s sweaty forehead.
    
    
    “Fuck me.” The younger whispers.
    
    
    “What was that, my prince?” he says, willing to tease the other as much as he can, both verbally and physically. 
    
    
    “Fuck me.” SeHun says again not much louder.
    
    
    “Tell me once again, baby.” Yixing smirks, determined to make the other scream it.
    
    
    “Oh, for God’s sake” SeHun murmurs “Fuck me!” he yells, his voice already husky from whimpering.
    
    
    “Of course, my prince” Yixing smiles and brings to fingers to SeHun’s lips. SeHun opens his mouth and starts sucking on the fingers. But apparently, his dignity isn’t as far gone as Yixing thought and he softly bites on of his digits. Yixing grabs a handful of his hair and pulls it making SeHun yelp in pain and letting Yixing’s fingers slip from his mouth. Yixing brings the spit covered hand to grab at SeHun’s jaw, forcing him to look at him. 
    
    
    “None of that.” He warns and he can see a spark in SeHun’s eyes that lets him know he hasn’t completely given up. “Or I won’t be using my fingers at all.” Of course, that’s a lie, Yixing doesn’t mean to hurt him, but he feels the prince’s cock twitch at the words.
    
    
    “Oh, is this what you want, baby?” he asks bringing his fingers to the other’s hole, making him shiver with anticipation. “Do you want me to take you raw? You want to feel me in you tomorrow when you meet the palace officials?”
    
    
    He pushes a finger in and the SeHun makes a relieved sound pushes back against his hand.
    
    
    “Do you think they’ll know the crown prince let a eunuch fuck him while he made the prettiest noises?” He pushes a second finger in and SeHun buries his face where Yixing’s neck meets his shoulder trying to muffle his noises. 
    
    
    When his fingers brush against SeHun’s prostate he can’t help the cry that escapes him even though the articles of Yixing’s clothing that he’s biting.
    
    
    “Please” he whimpers and Yixing finds himself satisfied enough to pull his cock out of his clothes and bring it to SeHun’s entrance. SeHun moans at the feeling and pushes back. Yixing pushes in and start fucking him in long, slow thrusts, purposefully avoiding his prostate. SeHun wraps his hands around Yixing’s neck and drops his head back against the wall. Yixing doesn’t miss the opportunity to attack the pale skin again. When he sucks at a particularly sensitive spot SeHun moans and shivers, making him change the angle so that Yixing’s cock brushes on his prostate.
    
    
    “Yixing!” he cries “Harder!”
    
    
    “Do you want me to go harder?” Yixing asks, his lips only a breath away from the younger’s.
    
    
    “Yes!”
    
    
    “Do you want me to go faster?”
    
    
    “Yes! Yixing please!”
    
    
    Yixing pulls out completely, making SeHun let a long whine at the loss. Before the prince has time to register what is happening, Yixing turns him around with his face against the wall.
    
    
    “Beg for it.” He tells him and SeHun whimpers.
    
    
    He brings his cock at the prince’s entrance, keeping it there. SeHun tries to push back against it but Yixing keeps him still by his hips.
    
    
    “Please.” He whispers.
    
    
    “This is not begging, SeHun.” The younger sobs at the mention of his name and rests his forehead against the wall. 
    
    
    “Please Yixing” he says after a few moments of silence. “Please, please fuck me. I want you to fuck me so hard I won’t be able to walk tomorrow without feeling you in me. Please.” He stops to take a deep breath but Yixing enters him again fast, making him scream.
    
    
    Yixing sets a punishing rhythm aiming directly to SeHun’s prostate. The younger is past caring at this point and is practically screaming Yixing’s name with each thrust. Not many thrusts later SeHun feels the familiar knot in his stomach. He comes with a cry dropping his head back on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing grabs him by his hips with such strength he is sure he is going to leave bruises. He fucks mercilessly into him a few more times. The tightness of SeHun after he has come along with his mewls from the over sensitivity are enough to push him over the edge and he comes biting at SeHun’s shoulder.
    
    
    When he lets go of SeHun’s hips the younger nearly drops to the floor. Yixing manages to catch him and pick him up. He takes him to bed and lays him down carefully. He goes to the basin and takes a cloth to clean him up and then covers him up. 
    
    
    Without realising it, he sits down on the bed and brushes SeHun’s hair with his hands. Before the action has time to register in his mind, SeHun turns around in his sleep and cuddles closer to Yixing’s lap. Yixing’s heart skips a bit  and suddenly he is fighting tears who threaten to roll down his cheeks. He shakes his head, gets up as carefully as he can to avoid waking SeHun up and makes his way out of the prince’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back then it was concidered taboo to show the naked body, so they usually washed parts of their bodies. This is why Yixing looks so doumbfounded when SeHun takes his clothes off


	13. chapter 11


    Within the several weeks that have past, which resulted to SeHun’s change of attitude, JongDae has become closer and closer to the Minister’s son. Every time MinSeok wants to escape his duties he finds JongDae in the library sorting documents out or preparing them for the officials to find the next day. Sometimes MinSeok asks JongDae to accompany him to the gardens where he picks his mind on matters of education. Other times he pretends he is reading but he does so out loud for JongDae to listen to while he works. When JongDae asks him why he is reading out loud, MinSeok clears his throat and says that it helps him concentrate. JongDae nods and returns to work, hiding a smile that appears on his face against his will. Somewhere along these weeks they become close enough for MinSeok to tell him that he can call him by his name when no one is around. This leaves JongDae dumbfounded and he insists that he couldn’t possibly do that, so they settle for “Hyung.”
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    “He lets you call him that?!” ChanYeol’s eyes widen when JongDae tells them one day.
    
    
    “About bloody time if you ask me.” BaekHyun says. “Haven’t you seen the way they look at each other? When they’re around, you can’t take a step from the stickiness.”
    
    
    JongIn’s eyes widen at that and he looks at BaekHyun in shock.
    
    
    “I meant honey!” BaekHyun explains raising his hands in surrender.
    
    
    “Hang on a second.” JongDae says narrowing his eyes “When did your mind get so dirty?” 
    
    
    JongIn looks down blushing but not before glancing at KyungSoo giving the rest of the eunuchs everything they needed to know.
    
    
    “About bloody time as well.” BaekHyun comments as JongDae pats KyungSoo on the shoulder receiving a murderous look from the shorter.
    
    
    “Anyway, we were talking about how JongDae is totally in love.” ChanYeol reminds them.
    
    
    “I am not!” the younger tries to defend himself.
    
    
    “Come on now.” Yixing says rolling his eyes.
    
    
    “You’re one to talk!” JongDae shoots back.
    
    
    “What about me?”
    
    
    “Yixing, you couldn’t like the Crown Prince more if you wanted to.” KyungSoo says, having completely given up on trying to talk some sense into him.
    
    
    “I don’t like him!” it’s Yixing’s turn to defend himself.
    
    
    “Yeah, right.” BaekHyun says. “We can’t walk around you two either. And this time I’m not talking about honey.” He winks making Yixing want to punch him, but he can’t help but admit that the younger might be right.
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    The day after Yixing has fucked the everloving light out of SeHun he is called to his room. The prince is sitting in front of many documents, talking heatedly with JunMyeon. The eunuch bows to them and waits for SeHun to give him his orders.
    
    
    SeHun purposefully ignores him for a few minutes, continuing his conversation with his guard, who is obviously growing uncomfortable by the prince’s behaviour.
    
    
    “Ah, eunuch Zhang.” SeHun says after a while turning to him with a playful smile that Yixing doesn’t know if he wants to punch or kiss off his face.
    
    
    “Yes, JeonHa.” He says calmly.
    
    
    “Where are the documents I asked you to have on my desk yesterday?” he asks.
    
    
    “The documents, JeonHa?” 
    
    
    “Yes, the documents.”
    
    
    “Pardon me, JeonHa, but you did not mention any documents, yesterday.”
    
    
    SeHun’s smile disappears.
    
    
    “Did I not?” he says coolly.
    
    
    “No, JeonHa.”
    
    
    “Did I not?” he repeats and Yixing realises that he’s been given another chance to reconsider his answer.
    
    
    “You did. JeonHa.” He says and from the corner of his eye he can see JunMyeon raising an eyebrow. He bows and leaves the room, off to figure out what documents he should bring the prince.
    
    
    In the room, JunMyeon looks at SeHun with a calm but serious look.
    
    
    “Did you ask him for documents?” he asks. SeHun shrugs and continues reading the document that is in front of him.
    
    
    “SeHun.” JunMyeon sighs.
    
    
    The prince looks up exasperatedly. “No I didn’t.” Before JunMyeon has a chance to scold him he continues. “I didn’t ask to get fucked either but here we are!” he says leaving JunMyeon speechless. Seeing that JunMyeon doesn’t answer he tries to explain.
    
    
    “Yixing and I have that…thing…”
    
    
    “Okay wait a moment.” The guard interrupts him. “Back to the part where he, pardon my words, fucks you. How…?”
    
    
    “About that… I- I might have done something…”
    
    
    JunMyeon closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.
    
    
    “You haven’t heard it yet!” SeHun complains.
    
    
    “I’m sure it’s stupid.” JunMyeon tells him.
    
    
    “I might have…” he clears his throat “I might have asked HeeChul to make sure this eunuch line skips castration.”
    
    
    JunMyeon, in the many years he has known SeHun, has learn to expect almost everything from the mischievous prince. This however would be one of the things that didn’t make it to the list.
    
    
    He stays quite for a while trying very hard to believe what he was just told.
    
    
    “You are telling me” he says finally “that we have an entire line of eunuchs that still have their-”
    
    
    “Yes.”
    
    
    “-because you wanted to- “
    
    
    “This is what I’m telling you, yes.” SeHun says seriously.
    
    
    JunMyeon opens his mouth and closes it and repeats the action a few times trying to figure out what he is supposed to say to that.
    
    
    “Was it, at least, worth it?” he asks in the end because there is no way he can talk some sense into the prince about the particular subject. “Because I can’t say your attitude towards him screams ‘I like you’.”
    
    
    “I don’t like him.” SeHun says coldly and JunMyeon raises an eyebrow.
    
    
    After a few moments of heavy silence SeHun raises his hands in the air and lets them fall to his sides.
    
    
    “So, what if I do!” he yells. “He doesn’t. He’s just standing there all smiles and obedience no matter how I treat him. I’m starting to think that he agreed to sleep with me simply because I’m the prince and he must do as I say.”
    
    
    “You are acting like a child.” JunMyeon deadpans.
    
    
    “No, I’m acting like a prince.”
    
    
    “No. You’re not. You’re acting like the arrogant, cheeky little bastard you are who makes everyone’s life around him miserable because it makes you feel better.”
    
    
    SeHun’s eyes widen looking offended at his guard’s words.
    
    
    JunMyeon leans in, closer to the prince and speaks slowly.
    
    
    “I understand that you are going through a lot but there is absolutely no excuse for treating someone the way you did today simply because of your own feelings.”


	14. chapter 12


    JunMyeon has left the prince’s room and telling him to sit and think of his actions.
    
    
    SeHun is mad. He is really mad. When he first saw Yixing the man caught his attention because he was one of the few people who dared talk to him as if he is not a monster ready to kill whomever disobeys him. And then Yixing came to the palace and SeHun needed a distraction from the constant boredom that was his life. He never anticipated that feeling he starts getting every time Yixing walks into the room. He never thought he would start falling for the man. 
    
    
    There is a knock on the door and HeeChul comes in telling him the King wants to speak to him.
    
    
    When he enters the throne room he finds his father sitting on the throne talking to the Minister of Personnel, Kim Young Min.
    
    
    “Father?” he says coming closer.
    
    
    “SeHun.” The King greets him. “Come closer, my son.” SeHun takes a few more steps. He glances at the Minister and then turns his attention to his father.
    
    
    “Minister Kim and I, have decided that the sooner we introduce the princess to the Minister Lee’s son, the better.”
    
    
    “Father I asked you to rethink- ” 
    
    
    “My boy, I did not call you hear to ask your opinion.” The King interrupts SeHun’s futile attempts to make his father reconsider. “YeRi herself is very happy with the decision so we will move along the soonest.”
    
    
    “It’s not about YeRi.” SeHun said under his breath.
    
    
    “Excuse me?”
    
    
    SeHun raises his head and speaks louder. “It’s not about YeRi. You don’t care about her you only care about your protection.”
    
    
    “This is decidedly not true!” The King says, his voice echoing through the room. “You think I don’t care about my own daughter?” It is true that this marriage is going to protect us and our entire Kingdom but I am more than relieved that YeRi will not suffer throughout this.”
    
    
    SeHun’s eyes widen not believing what he was hearing.
    
    
    “YeRi is not-!”
    
    
    “Enough!” The King commands. “I merely brought you here to inform you of the decision. You’re dismissed.”
    
    
    “Father!”
    
    
    “Go.”
    
    
    SeHun makes his way back to his rooms. He finds JunMyeon waiting outside. When they both get in SeHun turns to look at him his eyes watery.
    
    
    “They will marry her to Kim JinKi as soon as possible. He says and he can see JunMyeon’s face drop. “I tried to save her JunMyeon, I did.” He says unable to stop the tears running down his cheeks. JunMyeon comes closer and wraps his arms around him. SeHun buries his face in the older’s neck letting the tears flow.
    
    
    “I tried to save her, I tried.” He keeps saying and JunMyeon rubs his back to calm him down. “I am such a child I can’t even save my own sister.” He says miserably and JunMyeon pulls back to look at him.
    
    
    “Hey,” he tells him softly, whipping the tears with his thumb. “Don’t think like that.”
    
    
    “It’s true. I’m useless.”
    
    
    “You are not useless, SeHun.” The older man says and SeHun shrugs and sits down leaning against the wall. JunMyeon sits next to him.
    
    
    “What I said before… What you did was irresponsible, and your attitude towards Yixing wasn’t right. But that’s not all you are, SeHun.” SeHun turns to look at him. He looks miserable.
    
    
    “How so?” he asks.
    
    
    JunMyeon takes a deep breath thinking.
    
    
    “Remember when we were kids? We were training in sword fight and you saw a puppy in the lake. It couldn’t swim and you jumped in the water to save it without second thought. The King yelled at you and told the eunuchs to get rid of it. And you convinced HeeChul to hide it somewhere until he could take it to the city so that they wouldn’t find it.”
    
    
    SeHun smiles at the memory. 
    
    
    “You also told him to make sure that he finds a home for it. That it won’t be homeless because it will starve.”
    
    
    SeHun lets a soft laugh. “I was stubborn.”
    
    
    JunMyeon hums. “For the right reasons, though.” He takes on of SeHun’s hands in his.
    
    
    “You are a good kid, JeonHa.” He says, the title coming out more affectionate than formal.
    
    
    SeHun looks at him and smiles, his expression grateful. Then his face drops.
    
    
    “I really like him, JunMyeon.” He says. “I didn’t think I would but I do.” He drops his head on JunMyeon shoulder.
    
    
    “You can’t make a person like you back, SeHun.” He tells him. “But you can’t treat them like that because they don’t feel the same. And if you want my advice, stop this game you have with him. It doesn’t hurt him but it hurts you.”
    
    
    “It didn’t start out like that.” The younger whines.
    
    
    “It is like that now. Stop it, before it’s too late.” He feels SeHun nod on his shoulder.
    
    
    [~]
    
    
    JongDae is about sorting out the last documents of the day. He hears a noise behind him and turns around to find MinSeok standing right behind him. He gasps in surprise and takes a step back tripping over a document that he accidentally dropped from the shock. MinSeok grabs his arm just in time, pulling him closer to his chest. When JongDae looks up MinSeok is looking at him, his eyes moving from JongDae’s eyes to his lips and back. JongDae swallows audibly and MinSeok smiles softly. Slowly he leans down bringing his lips closer to the younger’s.
    
    
    Just then footsteps can be heard closing in and the door opens. MinSeok barely has time to hide behind some shelves before LeeTeuk walks in.
    
    
    “What are you still doing here?” he asks JongDae.
    
    
    “I-I am sorting the last documents out for tomorrow.” The eunuch stutters.
    
    
    “Everyone else is already asleep.” LeeTeuk says. “Hurry up.”
    
    
    “Yes.” JongDae picks up the fallen documents and places it on the table. He makes his way out of the library following LeeTeuk. When the older eunuch bids him goodnight and leaves to find HeeChul, JongDae takes another turn when someone suddenly grabs his arm turning him around. He almost makes a surprised sound but MinSeok, covers his mouth with his palm. JongDae looks up relieved.
    
    
    MinSeok slowly uncovers his mouth as he brings himself closer again and their lips finally touch. JongDae sights and wraps his hands around the older’s neck losing himself in the kiss. When they hear footsteps again MinSeok pulls back and JongDae groans quietly in exasperation. MinSeok quietly snorts and takes his hand.
    
    
    “Come on, I want to show you something.” JongDae nods and they made their way to MinSeok’s room running to avoid the person behind them and laughing.


	15. chapter 13

Yixing is in SeHun’s room, helping him out with documents that the younger is going through and signing.

“This is the last one, JeonHa.” he says as he hands him the last document he is holding.

“Thank you, Eunuch Zhang.” SeHun answers in a polite tone that makes Yixing a little uncomfortable.

 

The past few days the prince has calmed his excessive attitude that ranged from cold-hearted royal to horny, teasing teenager and has been treating Yixing the way every other nobleman treated their eunuchs. Yixing doesn’t know what has gotten into him but he enjoys this side of SeHun. He still can’t figure out what it is he feels for the young man but at least he can get some space and think clearly about the situation. This doesn’t change the fact that he can’t possibly explain what happened to the crown prince and made him change his mind. 

 

“You can take these back to the library and then you are excused.” SeHun brings him back to the present.

 

“JeonHa, it’s still afternoon.” Yixing says slowly, trying not to provoke the younger.

“I know.” SeHun states. Yixing nods and starts putting the documents back together.

 

There’s a knock on the door and MinSeok comes in.

 

“Hyung.” SeHun says with a charming smile and MinSeok narrows his eyes suspiciously. He takes a seat on the other side of SeHun’s desk and waits. “What is going on, Hyung?” SeHun asks when the older doesn’t speak.

MinSeok looks at Yixing who bows and hurries up, trying to gather the documents faster.

“It’s alright. You can speak in front of Eunuch Zhang.” SeHun says gesturing at Yixing to stop rushing. 

“JeonHa… it is a rather… sensitive subject.” MinSeok clears his throat. “Is there a particular reason some of the eunuchs have not- ” he clears his throat again, shifting a little “-have not gone through castration?”

SeHun raises his eyebrows in surprise and Yixing nearly drops the documents he is holding.

“What?” SeHun asks innocently.

“You wouldn’t happen to know anything about it, would you, JeonHa?” MinSeok asks with a raised eyebrow, glancing at Yixing.

“How would I know?” The younger asks, already knowing that he is not convincing anyone in the room.

“That’s what I thought.”  MinSeok says, fighting off a smile. SeHun smiles charmingly but then his expression shifts from angelic to mischievous in less than a second.

“Hyung?” he asks and MinSeok hums. “Is there a particular reason you know some of the eunuchs still have their- didn’t go through castration?”

It’s MinSeok’s turn to look at SeHun in shock.

“That’s another…sensitive subject, I suppose?” SeHun teases and MinSeok agrees. “Eunuch Zhang, you’re excused.” SeHun says trying to fight off his laughter.

Yixing bows and rushes off the room.

 

That night Yixing doesn’t even bother trying to corner JongDae. When the eunuchs are all back in the room, performing their daily gossip ritual, he sits next to him.

“JongDae?” he says making sure it’s loud enough to catch every one’s attention. “How does Master Kim know that some eunuchs have skipped castration?” JongDae’s eyes widen in shock. BaekHyun chokes on his water. KyungSoo is, more or less, done with all the drama in this palace.

“Yixing!” JongDae says hiding his face in his hands. “Did you have to say it in front of everyone?”

“Oh, you had that one coming.” Yixing retorts, smirking and the younger groans.

“Will you tell us or will we die of curiosity?” BaekHyun asks finally.

“He-he kissed me.” JongDae says blushing but he smiles despite himself.

“Unless he kissed your dick,” ChanYeol says, “I fail to see how he knows you have one.”

“Oh my God, we had sex, okay?!” JongDae gives in and BaekHyun’s eyes gleam in excitement.

“I knew it!” he says bumping his fist onto his palm. “You so like him.”

“Okay, fine I do, I like him. At least I’m doing something about it.” JongDae says and everyone turns to Yixing, who clears his throat and shifts uncomfortably.

“So, what happened last night?” he asks changing the subject.

“I’m not telling you any details!” JongDae blushes. “He gave me a book” he says then looking down to hide a smile. “It’s a poet I like.”

“Oh, dear, they’re so in love” BaekHyun brings his hands to his chest and closes his eyes. KyungSoo hits him on the shoulder.

 

SeHun comes out of the study room, sighting heavily. He once again nearly failed his history exam and his tutor won’t listen when he said that he just can’t memorise everything. HeeChul comes after him but he tells him he is excused and makes his way to the library. He goes in and sits down on the floor, dropping his head back against the wall and closing his eyes.

He hears a sound and then “JeonHa?”. He opens his eyes to see Yixing a few feet away from him.

“Eunuch Zhang.” he says and closes his eyes again. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m returning your books.” Yixing says narrowing his eyes. He decides not to ask.

“You might as well put them back in my room.” SeHun tells him taking a deep breath.

“Yes, JeonHa.” The older nods and bows even though SeHun’s eyes are closed. 

“Eunuch Zhang?” Yixing stops and turns to him. SeHun is looking at him now.

“Yes JeonHa?”

The prince hesitates for a second, looking at him and Yixing’s heart starts beating faster. He doesn’t think he will be able to handle another change of attitude from the younger, no matter how much he’d love to be with him again.

“How good are you with history?”

“Yes?” Yixing looks at him confused. “I know some things.” He answers.

“Will you help me revise?”

“Of course.”

 

With that he finds himself in the prince’s room late at night once again, this time helping the younger remember the kings of the Joseon dynasty and their policies.

“Eunuch Zhang?” SeHun asks at some point instead of answering a question about SeJong the Great, slurring from tiredness.

“Yes, JeonHa?”

“Do you think I will make a good king?” 

“JeonHa, are you trying to avoid answering the question?” Yixing says avoiding the question himself.

“Are you?” SeHun says. Yixing sights and puts the book down. He is not sure what to answer. “Be honest.” 

“I don’t know.” Yixing says and he know that this is not the right answer to give to the crown prince but he just can’t find in him to care much.

SeHun nods, his expression a mixture of disappointment and something else that tells Yixing that the younger didn’t expect a more positive answer. A silence stretches between them and it’s neither comfortable nor uncomfortable and Yixing thinks that only the prince could make a moment of silence hard to interpret.

“Do you think I can _become_ a good King?” SeHun asks then. Yixing looks up at him and he is surprised to see how vulnerable and young the prince looks. He looks at Yixing expectantly and Yixing sighs.

“I think you could, yes.” He says and SeHun smiles. It’s a smile Yixing hasn’t seen before. It’s honest with no intention behind it. He smiles back, his own smile careful but equally honest.

“I will try my hardest.” SeHun says out of nowhere and then he proceeds to answer the question about SeJong the Great.

Somehow, Yixing believes him.


	16. chapter 14

__

_The smell of smoke is surrounding Yixing. It’s getting harder and harder to breath. He is running from room to room screaming his little sister’s name at the top of his lungs. He finds SeulGi in a room further back into the house surrounded by flames_

_“SeulGi!” he screams again looking for a way to get closer to her. The little girl looks up her eyes wide with fear._

_“Oppa!” she shrieks, hugging her doll close to her. Their dog, MongGu, is not leaving her side even though Yixing is certain he can jump over the flames._

_Yixing makes an attempt to go through the flames but the heat is unbearable. His clothes stick to his body from sweating and they become hotter and heavier with each passing second. He goes against his body’s will to stay conscious._

_The girl is crying loudly and is holding MongGu’s fur tightly in her little hands, while the dog is whining softly._

_“Oppa!” she calls again between sobs._

_“I will get you out SeulGi!” Yixing screams. “I won’t let you get hurt!”_

_He takes a deep breath and wills himself to walk past the flames. He screams, excruciating pain making his legs numb. He grabs SeulGi and the little girl screams for him to take MongGu as well. MongGu, as if understanding, jumps past the flames barking at Yixing to move. Yixing holds SeulGi as high as his exhausted body allows him and walks past the flames once more biting his lips to keep from crying out. He puts the girl down, unsure if he can hold her for longer and screams for her to “Run! Run! Get out as fast as you can!”_

_SeulGi is still crying and shaking her head telling him she is not going anywhere without her brother. Yixing is out of breath but he knows his sister. He knows she is stubborn and she won’t move unless Yixing comes with her. So, he takes one last deep breath and forces his legs to move despite the pain._

 

_A few more steps and they will be out of the room when SeulGi trips and lands on the floor. Yixing stops in front of her and rushes her to her knees telling her to hurry._

_And then, a large piece of wood falls from the celling crushing SeulGi’s legs. The girl screams in pain and the rest of her body drops to the floor. Yixing screams her name trying to move the heavy object to free her but it’s in vain. He is losing strength and his legs give out, he drops to the floor next to his sister. For the first time, he thinks that he might not be able to save her. The girl looks at him her eyes filled with tears. He tiredly cups her face and wipes the tears with his thumb, giving her a big smile._

_“I won’t leave you, SeulGi.” He says, making her cry even harder. “I’m here, I’m not leaving you.” He tells her brushing her hair off her sweaty forehead. He hugs her as best as he can and the little girl cries on his shoulder. Yixing looks up. Flames are closing in from almost everywhere. He shushes SeulGi whispering sweet nothings to her until his body gives out and everything goes black._

 

_The next thing he remembers is men dragging him away. He opens his eyes and can blurrily make out his sister’s shape screaming and crying at him. He starts yelling, telling the men to let him go, that he needs to go back to his sister, that he can’t leave her alone, he promised._

_He watches in horror as another large piece of wood drops, keeping SeulGi and MongGu out of sight and then he is brought out. He coughs and screams punching the ground and pushing people who try to help him away._

 

_A little further away he notices his mother’s body, half burned laying on the ground. He tries to move closer but intense pain shoots from his legs through his entire body but he crawls over to her and grabs her body, shaking her yelling at her to wake up. After a while he gives in and cries over her body, telling her to take care of SeulGi and tell her he loves her._

 

_A man is sitting close by, looking disoriented. When Yixing takes notice of him he comes closer, limping and drops to the ground next to them. He brings one hand to Yixing’s mother’s face but Yixing catches it looking at him in disgust and disbelief._

_“You stink of alcohol.” He tells his father and the man looks away, avoiding his son’s gaze._

_Yixing takes a deep breath that turns into a sob._

_“You did it again.” He says his voice trembling. “You tried to work drunk.” He feels tears coming to his eyes again. “You did it! You killed them!” he is punching his father’s chest and when the older man tries to grab his hands to stop him he lets out an incoherent sound and drops his hands, tries to get up and walk away from the man who ruined his life. But his legs can’t support his weight so he drops down a few steps away and he blacks out again. In his lasts conscious moments, he thinks he is going to die. He_ hopes _he is going to die._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clue: Remember this part?  
> “I have heard about you, JeonHa.” He says after a moment.  
> “Oh?” SeHun tilts his head in question.  
> “The same thing.” Yixing says raising his head to look the prince in the eyes.  
> That moment SeHun loses it. He knew the man was fearless but not suicidal. (Chapter 4)


	17. chapter 15

“Yixing. Yixing!” he feels someone shaking him awake. He opens his eyes and sees KyungSoo looking at him worriedly. He takes a few moments to let his eyes focus and adjust to the light and then looks around.

He is in the kitchen, he probably fell asleep while keeping KyungSoo company. The smell of smoke hits him again and he looks around trying to find where it comes from. He notices a discarded pot, still steaming and figures KyungSoo accidentally burned something, and the smell turned Yixing’s dreamless sleep into a painful flashback.

 

“Are you alright?” KyungSoo asks worried handing him some water. Yixing swears he can taste the smoke on his throat and gratefully accepts the water, nodding.

“I am fine.”

KyungSoo looks at him for a moment and Yixing knows him well enough by now to know he is trying to decide if he wants to get involved or not. Yixing spares him the dilemma.

“I know I don’t look fine, go ahead and ask.”

“You were screaming in your sleep.” KyungSoo states.

“I was screaming in my dream, too.” The older says tiredly.

“Do you want to talk about it?”

“No.”

“Do you think it will help if you talk about it?”

“Yes.” Yixing puts the bowl of water on the table and sighs. KyungSoo doesn’t speak, letting him put his thought together.

“My father,” he starts, “he was drinking. For the last few years, after my sister was born, he was drinking almost every day.

“He wanted her to be a boy. I was born from an affair he had with a Chinese maid. He brought me here but I wasn’t his ‘official’ son. He got married a few years after I was born. I called her mother and she took care of me like one.

“After years of her not being able to give my father a child she finally had my sister. But my father wanted a son.

“So, he started drinking. A few months ago, he tried to light a candle to work at night but he was so drunk he didn’t notice the bottle next to it. In his state, he dropped it and set fire to the entire house.”

He pauses for a second trying to collect himself. KyungSoo looks at him silently.

“My mother and sister died but I survived. My father, too.” He says bitterly. “He left and I came here.” 

He looks over at KyungSoo who nods with a careful expression.

“I am sorry.” He says and Yixing nods, accepting his sympathy.

He can tell that now KyungSoo knows. That his careless words and actions have nothing to do with rudeness, he just doesn’t care what happens to him anymore.

The younger, bless him, doesn’t say any of that out loud. He stands up and cleans the kitchen, giving him a few minutes to himself and then takes him back to the room. Yixing is grateful for KyungSoo’s private nature.

 

That day Yixing doesn’t sleep well. He tosses and turns begging for sleep but even then, images of SeulGi keep flashing in his mind, torturing him. He doesn’t realise when he falls asleep and memories of the little girls becomes dreams of her, but the next day he wakes up feeling miserable to say the least.

 

He heads to the prince’s room holding his clothes in his hands and dresses the younger. SeHun hasn’t mentioned their late night talk for the week that has past and Yixing thinks that maybe he should ask him how his examination went. He decides against it.

 

SeHun goes around with his duties, Yixing following him for the rest of the day. His mind keeps wandering back to SeulGi and by the end of the day he is a proper mess. So much that even SeHun notices and excuses him early. He wants to insist that he is fine but a sharp look from the prince gives him no choice but to bow, thank him and leave.

 

He goes to the kitchen, praying that KyungSoo will understand and just leave him be there.

 

“Where is JongIn?” he asks, noticing that the young eunuch has been accompanying KyungSoo less and less.

“He is with the princess.” KyungSoo replies. “She is becoming less and less willing to leave her room. She and JongIn get along well. He takes care of her.” Yixing nodes in understanding. 

“Is the princess alright?” he asks worrying slightly. SeHun has been visiting her and so Yixing has being seeing her but he has a feeling that she is putting a better face for her brother.

KyungSoo shakes his head.

“She got ill yesterday. JongIn was there with SooYoun. SooYoun knows about herbs so she is making everything she can to get her temperature down before she is due to meet Master Lee.”

Yixing shakes his head, wondering if he should inform the prince of this.

“Are you doing alright?” KyungSoo asks him. “You’re here early.”

“The prince excused me early. I must not be looking well.”

“You look horrible” KyungSoo reassures him.

“Thank you.” Yixing retorts.

“That’s what I am here for.” He smiles warmly and Yixing let out a small laugh.

“Are you and the prince getting along now then?” he asks and Yixing shakes his head. He drops it in his hands rubbing his temples. 

“I don’t know.” he admits. “I don’t understand him.” he says exasperatedly. “He has been treating me well, recently and I don’t know what has changed. It messes with my head.”

“Yixing?” KyungSoo says softly. “Do you like him?”

Yixing takes a deep breath. “I do.” He finally says. “I like him.” No turning back now.

“Then talk to him for God’s sake. The poor kid is probably as confused as you are. Just talk things out. You’re already making it a much bigger deal than it is.”

Yixing listens to him carefully. He thinks about what the younger said and then nods.

“You’re right.” he tells him. “I’ll do it tomorrow.”

KyungSoo smiles widely and pats him on the back.

“Finally.” He says. _Finally, indeed_ , Yixing thinks.


	18. chapter 16

Yixing wakes up the next morning with a smile on his face that just won’t go away. KyungSoo catches his eye and smiles encouragingly but discreetly. Yixing nods to acknowledge it and makes his way to the prince’s room.

He starts getting him dressed without saying much wondering when the right time to say something would be, until SeHun breaks the silence.

“Are you feeling better, Eunuch Zhang?” he asks and SeHun looks up at him. His expression was soft but distant. He bows slightly, only with his head before continuing with his task.

“Yes, JeonHa.” He answers. “Thank you.”

SeHun hums and as Yixing puts his hat on him he calls: “Eunuch Kim!”

“Yes, JeonHa!” HeeChul answers from outside the door.

“JeonHa.” Yixing says hurriedly and the prince turns to look at him. It’s now or never, Yixing thinks.

“You are excused for the day.” SeHun calls to HeeChul who acknowledges him and leaves. “Yes?” SeHun asks Yixing, then, in a voice that betrays his curiosity and uncertainty.

Yixing takes a moment to swallow audibly. When he made up his mind last night he didn’t think he would be so nervous. He takes a deep breath and clears his throat.

“When I first came here,” he begins with an almost shaky voice, “you said that you needed a distraction.”

SeHun’s eyes widen just the tiniest bit, making Yixing even more anxious than he already was.

“Is that all I am here, JeonHa? Is that all I was to you?” he asks and looks up at the younger.

SeHun, face doesn’t betray anything. He waits a few moments before he answers.

“Yes.” 

It hits Yixing like a punch, taking the air out of him. He nods in understanding and looks down.

 _That’s not all you are now, however_ , the young is about to say but there are loud footsteps outside the door and HeeChul is crying “JeonHa!”

SeHun closes his eyes for a moment collecting himself scared that he will start throwing punches left and right when the eunuch comes in.

“What?!” he asks loudly and HeeChul comes in hurriedly.

“JeonHa!”

“What is it?” SeHun asks through greeted teeth.

“It’s the princess.” HeeChul explains and SeHun’s blood leaves his face, tuning him pale.

“What happened?” he asks and his voice breaks.

“She is not well, JeonHa.” HeeChul says, “She has got weaker.”

SeHun drops everything, gesturing at Yixing to follow him. He practically runs to YeRi’s room and is about to burst in when JongIn tries to stop him at the door.

“What do you think you’re doing?” SeHun asks about to unleash his stress on the younger. JongIn looks out and trying to look as small as possible with his tall figure. He explains that the princess is taking a bath and that Maiden Jung is helping her. SeHun drops his head back and sighs desperately. He takes a few steps back, dismissing everyone but Yixing and tells JongIn to notify him the moment the princes is ready. JongIn nods and SeHun stands back silently, with Yixing a few steps behind him.

After what seems like centuries to Yixing, SeHun turns to him and catches his eyes. He stays silent for another moment before biting his lip worryingly.

“That’s not all you are now.” He tells him, taking him aback. He smiles at Yixing, as much as he can smile during the situation and Yixing smiles back, making the younger’s smile become just a little wider. 

 

“JeonHa?” comes JongIn’s quite voice and SeHun turns to him expectantly. The younger nods and opens the door for him. He waits until the prince and Yixing have gone inside before coming in himself.

 

SeHun nearly drops to the floor when he sees his sister. His eyes water and he rushes to the bed grabbing her so tight, Yixing thinks she is going to break.

When he pulls back he cups her face with both his hands and looks her in the eyes.

“YeRi.” He whispers and the girl smiles sadly at him. “YeRi, please.”

Yixing isn’t sure what SeHun is begging for but he thinks the prince himself doesn’t know.

“Oppa.” YeRi’s voice is weak and SeHun closes his eyes for a moment. When he opens them tears start rolling down his cheek. He brings a hand over YeRi’s extremely pale cheeks and lips and leans forwards pressing their foreheads together. The princess brings a weak hand on SeHun’s shoulder.

Yixing looks away, the moment feels incredibly intimate.

Soon enough, sobs feel the room first from SeHun and then from YeRi as well as SeHun once again lays down with her keeping her close as she cries herself to sleep.

 

Yixing has seen this before. He never needed many words to communicate with SeulGi, despite the big age gap between them. Whenever the girl was angry or sad or distressed she would go to him and he would hold her, maybe tell her a story and she would look up at him, looking instantly better. Now Yixing wonders if she only smiled up at him so that Yixing wouldn’t be concerned. 

He almost jumps when SeHun calls his name, shaking him from his thoughts. He looks at the younger, who looks more broken than he’s ever seen him before. His heart breaks at the sight and he silently follows SeHun back to his room.

When they get there and SeHun has excused everyone but him, Yixing comes closer to him.

SeHun has turned his back to him, Yixing thinks he’s on the verge of crying.

“JeonHa?” he asks but he doesn’t get an answer. “Are you alright?” No answer again but he sees the man shudder a little, probably trying to cover his sobs. He brings a hand to SeHun’s shoulder and the younger tenses but then relaxes into the touch.

“Do you want to talk about it?” 

SeHun shakes his head.

“It might make you feel better.” Yixing encourages, careful not to push the younger too far. SeHun doesn’t answer.

“She might get better.” Yixing says and he is finds himself actually believing it.

“How do you know?” SeHun’s voice surprises him even though it is barely more than a whisper.

“I don’t.” Yixing admits. “But you can’t lose hope yet. She needs you.” SeHun snorts bitterly.

“There’s nothing I can do for her.”

“That’s not true.” Yixing tells him quietly. “You need to be there for her.” SeHun shakes his heads repeatedly burying his face in his hands. “She needs you.” SeHun keeps shaking his head becoming more and more frantic. “She does.”

“How would you know!” the prince turns to him harshly. “You don’t have a sister!”

 


	19. chapter 17

 This is when Yixing realises that no matter how much he likes SeHun, he can never be with him. The younger is inconsiderate, immature and selfish.

 

The moment he hears him utter these words he pauses, his hand dropping from SeHun’s shoulder. He feels tears coming to his eyes but he fights them back, unwilling to cry in front of the prince.

 

“I was right.” he says in a surprisingly calm voice. “You can never make a good king.” There is so much bitterness behind his words that SeHun is taken aback from the sudden change, not realising what he has done wrong.

 

“Yixing?” He asks taking a step closer to the older. Yixing takes a step back, shaking his head, his expression a mixture of pain and betrayal.

 

“Is this what you meant by trying, JeonHa?” SeHun shivers at the title. Is feels estranging at this moment. “You are not doing a good job.” He tells him and leaves the room without waiting for an answer, leaving a very confused SeHun behind.

 

 

The moment he leaves the room, Yixing lets his tears drop down his face as he walks as fast as he can with his head low. Without having any particular destination, he ends up in the kitchen. He walks in crying and KyungSoo drops everything and he comes to sit next to him, asking him what’s wrong.

 

Yixing explains it to him and KyungSoo sights.

“Yixing-”

“Why did I ever think he had changed?” Yixing interrupts him rubbing his temples to ease his headache.

“Yixing-” KyungSoo repeats and Yixing turns to look at him, his eyes red from crying.

“What?”

“I am not trying to say that what he did was right.” KyungSoo makes clear “What the prince said was very inconsiderate and you have every right to get angry. But think of what he is going through as well.”

Yixing open his mouth to protest but KyungSoo continues.

“I am not saying it justifies he’s behaviour. I am just saying that he touched a sensitive matter for you while he, himself was an a very stressing situation.”

Yixing doesn’t answer, thinking about what the younger just told him.

“I can’t do this anymore.” He says and KyungSoo rubs his shoulder.

“All I’m saying is, take a while before you say something you’ll regret. You will think more clearly in a few days.” 

Yixing nods and promises that he will think about what KyungSoo told him. The younger smiles and brings him some water. Yixing stays there as KyungSoo cleans up and they head back to the eunuchs’ room.

 

“What happened?” JunMyeon asks when he finds a crying SeHun at his door.

“I don’t know…!” SeHun says miserably as he makes his way into the room. JunMyeon follows him.

“Start from the beginning.” he suggests and SeHun does, telling him everything.

“SeHun…” JunMyeon says after he has heard everything. “Are you certain he doesn’t have a sister?”

SeHun’s eyes widen and he shakes his head slowly. JunMyeon purses his lips together.

“You need to ask him, SeHun. You need to know what you’ve done wrong to correct it. You can’t go on making mistakes that people will forgive you for. Well, people maybe. Yixing will not.”

The guard doesn’t think he’s ever looked so miserable.

“You really like him, don’t you?” he asks and SeHun nods desperately.

“Then show him that you are willing to make it work.”

SeHun nods slowly, thinking.

“JunMyeon?” he asks then and the guard hums. “Are you doing alright?”

JunMyeon tilts his head in question.

“About YeRi…” SeHun explains and JunMyeon’s expression changes into a pained one.

“I have heard.” he says slowly.

“Are you doing alright?”

“Not better than you, I don’t think so.” He answers with what he wants to believe is a steady voice. SeHun scoots closer to him and puts a hand over JunMyeon’s.

“Maybe you should tell her.” He says and JunMyeon turns to look at him in shock.

“What are you talk-”

“If she-” SeHun interrupts him, “If she… doesn’t make it,” he can barely utter the words, “how will you feel, JunMyeon? If you haven’t told her?”

“No.” it’s JunMyeon’s turn to shake his head.

“What are you afraid of? Rejection?”

“No…” JunMyeon says quietly. “If there is ever, even the slightest chance she feels the same, it will hurt so much more when she is gone.” His voice cracks and SeHun brings a hand around JunMyeon’s shoulder as he lets his tears flow.

He decides to talk to Yixing then. He is alive and Yixing is alive and he will not miss another opportunity just because of his ego.

The next morning Yixing is dressing him up in a tensed silence that SeHun can’t stand. When he is fully dressed Yixing steps back with his head low. SeHun grabs his hand then, making him look up.

“Yixing.” He says with quietly. “Tell me what I did wrong.”

Yixing’s expression hardens and he stays silent. “Please.” Says the prince with urgency.

 

Yixing is thinking what KyungSoo told him. He sees that the younger wants to fix this but he is not sure how much more he can take.

 

Right then HeeChul voice comes from outside the room.

“JeonHa!” he cries and SeHun is certain that he will punch something this time.

“What!” he barks and HeeChul comes in.

“JeonHa! The princess!”


	20. chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey to everyone reading this story! I hope you are enjoying it so far ! :D  
> So this is the chapter where things begin to unravel and you decide whether or not my plot skills are worth reading this far so I'm pretty anxious *-*  
> If you could leave a comment below telling me how you feel about it I would really appreciate it<3  
> I hope you like the rest of the story !

 

“JeonHa! The princess! She disappeared!”

 

All colour leaves SeHun’s face and his knees give away. Yixing catches him as he is about to fall and helps him up on his feet. The younger gives him a thankful look and takes a moment to pull himself together. Yixing’s hand doesn’t leave his waist.

“Explain.” He tells HeeChul and man nods.

“Eunuch Kim went to her room this morning and she wasn’t there. He and the other eunuchs looked for her but they couldn’t find her anywhere.”

SeHun nods. “Take me to her room.” he orders and HeeChul nods once more.

When they arrive at the princess’s room, JongIn looks at Yixing worriedly. When SeHun is inside he grabs Yixing’s hand.

“JongDae is gone, too.” He says lowly.

“What?” Yixing says not so quietly and SeHun turns around. Both eunuchs lower their heads.

“What is happening?” SeHun asks and JongIn explains that another eunuch is missing.

“He didn’t come back last night.” he says.

“And you just say this now?”

“We thought he was…” JongIn pauses. They thought that JongDae would spend the night with MinSeok so they weren’t alarmed when the boy didn’t come to their room. JongIn wonders how he can explain this to the prince.

“I’ll save you the trouble, I know about Eunuch Kim and Master Kim.” SeHun tells him and HeeChul’s eyes widen at the news. JongIn nods slowly.

“This is why we weren’t concerned when he didn’t come back last night.” He says.

“Call Master Kim.” SeHun turns to HeeChul. “Tell him to go to my room. And send two eunuchs to search the princess’s room.” HeeChul nods and leaves.

 

JongIn follows SeHun and Yixing back to SeHun’s room where they meet MinSeok.

When they enter, the older man is already there. He turns to SeHun with a worried look and shows him the book that he is holding.

“I found this on the floor today.” He says. “It’s JongDae’s.” SeHun nods and sits down exhausted.

“Did eunuch Kim say anything at all the past few days?” SeHun asks the two eunuchs who shake their heads.

“What about YeRi?” 

“Nothing.” JongIn answers.

“Eunuch Kim, bring JunMyeon here as well.” HeeChul nods once again and leaves.

 

When JunMyeon is here and they have briefed him on what is happening, HeeChul comes back with ChanYeol and KyungSoo, who were sent to search YeRi’s room.

“Did you find anything?” SeHun asks hopefully.

“JeonHa, the only things we found were this cup, and this handkerchief.”

They place both items on SeHun’s desk and he picks the handkerchief up.

“JeonHa?” JongIn says carefully. The prince nods. “I have seen this before. SooYoun had it with her all the time. She probably dropped it at the princess’s room.” 

MinSeok comes closer and takes the handkerchief from SeHun’s hand. He inspects it closely and then places it back on the desk.

“Hyung, do you know something?”

“This…” MinSeok pauses, “is my father’s. My mother gave it to him before she died.”

“Eunuch Kim are you certain Maid Jung had it?” SeHun asks seriously.

“Yes, JeonHa.”

“Bring Maid Jung here immediately!” the prince orders and HeeChul leaves the room. “Eunuch Kim what about the cup?” He brings it to his face and smells it, looking at the liquid that’s left inside.

“This is what Maid Jung used to give the princess the drinks she brewed for her.” JongIn says.

“JeonHa?” Yixing says hesitantly and SeHun looks at him expectantly. “Eunuch Byun is good with herbs. He might be able to help.” He offers and SeHun sends JunMyeon to bring BaekHyun. They come back before HeeChul has brought SooYoun.

“Eunuch Byun I heard that you know your way around herbs.”

“Yes, JeonHa.” BaekHyun nods. “My grandfather taught me, he was a doctor.”

“What can you tell me about this?” the prince hands him the cup. BaekHyun examines it for a few moments.

“JeonHa, I will need a few minutes.” He says cautiously and the prince nods and excuses him with a gesture.

“Do not leave the room.” He tells him. Minutes pass agonisingly slow and at the end SeHun looks like he is about to burst.

“JeonHa?” BaekHyun walks up to them again.

“What is it? What can you tell me?” The prince asks urgently.

“How long has the princes been taking this?” SeHun looks at JongIn waiting for an answer.

“A few weeks, three maybe.” The younger says and BaekHyun hums.

“Is it bad?” MinSeok asks.

“No. Well, not the way you might think. The mixture in this cup contains a very specific herb that would make one appear very unwell and feel unwell without actually harming them. In large portions, it would make them loose track of time and place and make them weak enough to be unable to resist any action against them.”

SeHun’s eyes widen. “So, she’s not dying?” 

“If this is the only thing that cause her to look this ill, no she is not.”

“Do you think,” SeHun turns to MinSeok, “whoever took YeRi took Eunuch Kim as well?”

MinSeok nods thoughtfully. “He might have witnesses something.” he says.

 

There is a knock on the door and HeeChul walks in with Jessica.

“Maid Jung.” SeHun says flatly. “I think you dropped this.” He holds the handkerchief in one hand.

SooYoun’s eyes widen for just a second before she lowers her head.

“Pardon me, JeonHa, but it is not mine.” She says softly.

SeHun looks at JongIn who nods, surely.

“Don’t lie to me, Maid Jung, or I will not be this calm.” His tone is calm but with a warning behind it that makes Yixing shiver.

SooYoun looks up her eyes now full of fear.

“JeonHa” she stutters.

“Speak.”

“I can’t” she whispers.

“Where did you get this?” MinSeok asks pointing at the handkerchief. 

SooYoun stays silent for a moment hesitating.

“Your father gave it to me, Master.” She says quietly.

“Why?”

The girl doesn’t answer. She looks down blushing. That’s all MinSeok needs to realise what is happening.

“You took care of my mother.” He says bitterly. “Before she died you took care of her.”

SooYoun doesn’t answer.

“Why were you giving this to the princess?” SeHun asks pointing at the cup.

“Minister Kim asked me to, JeonHa.”

“Why?”

“I don’t know, JeonHa.”

“Where is the princess?”

“I don’t know, JeonHa.”

“Tell me!” SeHun hits his palm on the desk, making SooYoun draw back in fear.

“I don’t know, I promise!” she says defensively.

SeHun closes his eyes exasperatedly.

“Take her.” He tells HeeChul. “Don’t let her out of your sight.”

 

After HeeChul leaves with SooYoun, SeHun excuses the eunuchs, all except Yixing.

“I will take JunMyeon and look at where I found the book.” MinSeok says and SeHun nods tiredly.

 

They leave as well and Yixing is alone with SeHun once again.

“I can’t do it.” SeHun confesses out of sudden. “I will never be good enough. I can’t handle this.”

Yixing goes over and sits on the same side of the desk as him and he turns to face him.

Yixing doesn’t know what to say, how to make the younger feel better so when he starts speaking he takes even himself by surprise.

“A few months ago, my father set fire to our house.” he says quietly. SeHun is still looking away. “He was drunk as usual. I was at the market stall. I heard people screaming and an old man came to get me. I run over and the house was on fire. I went in and tried to help them out. My mother and my sister.” SeHun’s head snaps up.

“You-?”

“I had a sister. SeulGi.” Yixing nods. “She died. My mother did too.”

SeHun looks as if he is listening to the most frightening horror story in existence.

“I had almost saved her when a piece of wood trapped her and some men dragged me out. Not a day goes by when I’m not trying to convince myself I did my best to save her.” He looks at SeHun. The younger man has tears rolling down his cheeks and looks at him silently, as if he is trying hard to find the right thing to say.

“I’m sorry.” He says in the end. “What I said- I am sorry.”

Yixing nods, accepting his apology and brings a hand to SeHun’s shoulder.

“I tried so hard to save her but I failed. But your sister is still alive, SeHun. And you are doing the best you can to bring her back, so believe me, you can’t beat yourself up about it.” 

SeHun leans in, places his head on Yixing’s shoulder and closes his eyes.

“You can still save her. She needs you. That’s what you need to focus on.”

SeHun nods on his shoulder and brings a hand to wrap around Yixing’s clothes. Yixing turns and kisses his temple. He keeps his lips on SeHun’s head and starts rocking them slowly as SeHun lets tears drop, staining Yixing’s clothes.


	21. chapter 19

 

“I was seventeen when my mum died.” SeHun is still leaning on Yixing but his crying has stopped.

“My father, he is a good man. But my mother, she wanted love. For half her life, she was miserable because she was trapped in a marriage she never wanted. When she died, she made me promise that I wouldn’t let YeRi marry just anyone. And I was there. When she was dying. I was there when she said that not even we, her children, made her feel better about her marriage.”

He pulls back a little just enough to look at Yixing.

“I couldn’t make my mother happy,” he tells him, “but I will be damned if anyone tries to stop me from making YeRi as happy as I can.”

Yixing brings a hand to cup SeHun’s face and smiles softly.

“I am sure you will.”

 

Footsteps echo through the corridor and they barely have time to register the knock on the door before MinSeok and JunMyeon burst in.

“We know where the princess is!”

 

[~]

 

When JongDae opens his eyes it’s dark and his head hurts. He waits for his eyes to adjust in the dark and focuses on listening to anything threatening that might be near him. There is noise outside and two guards open the door and walk in the small room. One of them kneels in front of him and looks him in the eyes.

“Tell us what you heard.” He says in a deep steady voice.

“What?” JongDae croaks, after not speaking for too long. The guard raises a hand and punches him in the stomach. JongDae falls to the ground, the air knocked out of his lungs.

“What did you hear?” the man asks again. 

“I didn’t- hear- anything.” JongDae says in between breaths, clutching his stomach. He sees the shadow of a hand raising again and closes his eyes tightly preparing for another hit. When it never comes, he opens his eyes. The second guard has grasped the other’s hand, stopping him.

“What?” the first one asks. “The minister said we don’t need him alive anyway.”

JongDae’s eyes widen and he feels shivers run up and down his body, unable to stop them.

“Don’t say his name, what’s wrong with you!” the second man whispers intensely. The other laughs at him.

“Please, we need the princess alive so he can bring her back and be the hero. This eunuch was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. He is no use to us alive.”

“Shut up!” the guard says, pushing him aside. “No need to open your mouth so goddamn much.”

“What’s the point.” The first guard says coming closer. “He is not going to tell anyone, anyway.”

He raises his sword and JongDae closes his eyes unable to do anything. He turns around with his back towards them bringing his tight together hands to the back of his head out of instinct.

He feels the sword barely ripping the skin of his shoulder blade when the pressure is gone and a cry is heard from behind. He slowly turns around to see JunMyeon standing there with a bloody sword in his hands and the guard dead on the ground next to him. A little further away MinSeok is punching and kicking the second guard who is almost unconscious on the floor.

“JongDae-yah!” MinSeok calls when he finishes and runs towards him. His hands are everywhere checking for injuries and when he finds the wound he brings a hand to cup JongDae’s cheek.

“Don’t worry. It’s not that bad.” He reassures him. “How are you feeling?”

“Dizzy.” JongDae answers and he can tell he’s slurring.

“Come on.” MinSeok picks him up and helps him walk when they hear YeRi’s scream.

JunMyeon runs towards the sound as MinSeok helps JongDae walk all the way there.

Two guards are on the floor bleeding but so is Yixing. SeHun is laying over him trying to stop the bleeding as YeRi stands a few steps back crying.

“Go get Eunuch Byun, now!” MinSeok tells JunMyeon.

“Yixing.” He hears SeHun whisper. “Don’t leave me.” He sees him run his hand through Yixing’s hair trying hard to stop his sobs. “I love you.”

 

[~]

 

The first thing JongDae notices when he opens his eyes is a stinging pain on his right shoulder blade. He winces as he slowly sits up on MinSeok’s bed to look around for him.

“Hyung?” he says hoarsely but no one answers. He thinks about standing up to go find him but the dizziness is not gone so he decides to lay back down and close his eyes, before the room starts spinning.

The door opens loudly with no warning and JongDae’s eyes fly open at the sound. Kim YoungMin walks in with a murderous look on his face that has JongDae shrink back on the corner of the bed.

“M-minister Kim?” he asks with a trembling voice.

“Eunuch Kim.” The minister says with disgust. “You are the one who ruined my plan.”

JongDae’s eyes open wide at the words but he finds nothing to say.

YounMin walks closer to him in a predatory pace.

“You managed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time, Eunuch Kim. Nothing you could do about it but, you did cause me a lot of trouble.”

“Why?” JongDae dares to ask.

“The King was supposed to be the one looking for the princess but thanks to your intimate relationship with my son you managed to have the whole younger generation looking for you and YeRi-shi. This wasn’t the plan.”

“There was a plan?” JongDae asks trying to buy himself some time, hoping that MinSeok will come back soon.

“I was supposed to be the one who brings the princess back you see… I would save her from her captors and be the hero.”

“Why did you want to be the hero?”

“Because then,” he smiles evilly, “the King would owe me his daughter’s life. He wouldn’t refuse me this little favour.”

“What favour?” JongDae asks suspiciously. 

“Marry her to my son, of course.” JongDae’s eyes open wide from the shock. The princess to marry MinSeok? “It would do great things for my family.” He says dreamily. “But you had to ruin it.” His expression turs cold and dangerous once again. He walks closed to him and JongDae is about to start screaming when the door opens.

“That’s enough” SeHun orders and it’s YoungMin’s turn to turn around in shock.

“I hoped JongDae’s words were a result of his loss of blood.” MinSeok tells him as he walks in. “I can’t believe this.” He looks at his father in disappointment and disgust.

“Take him.” SeHun says to the guards next to him who tackle the minister to the ground before taking him away.

“I’ll leave you two to it.” He says then and leaves, leaving JongDae to MinSeok’s care.


	22. Chapter 20

 

Yixing opens his eyes and a sharp pain on his ribs forces him to shut them tightly again.

He opens them again when he hears a sharp breath next to him and he sees SeHun looking at him worriedly. 

“Jeon-umf!” before he can finish the sentence, SeHun launches onto him wrapping his hands around his neck as best as he can with Yixing laying on the bed.

Yixing brings a hand to SeHun’s hair, quietly massaging his scalp as the younger cries on his shoulder.

“SeHun-ah” he says softly and SeHun pulls back a little to look up.

“Did I hurt you?” he asks attempting to stand up. Yixing wraps his hand around his writs and pulls him back, half on top of him

“You didn’t hurt me.” He tells him and SeHun smiles up at him.

“I’m glad. I don’t like hurting you.”

Yixing smiles back and runs his hand from SeHun’s arm to his shoulder reaching neck. SeHun’s breath starts getting slower, his eyes heavier. Yixing cups his cheek and pulls him in slowly. SeHun stops right before their lips touch and bites his own worriedly. 

“Yixing-ah” he says so slowly Yixing nearly misses it.

“Mm?” he hums, brushing his hair out of the younger’s forehead.

SeHun pauses for a second and searches into Yixing’s eyes. He apparently finds what he is looking for because he smiles softly and brings his forehead on the older’s.

“You are not just a distraction anymore.” He says.

Yixing nearly tears up. He nods slowly and then leans in, finally kissing the younger. 

SeHun sighs into to the kiss and brings on hand to Yixing’s chest, careful of his wound.

Yixing licks on his bottom lips asking for permission and SeHun lets out a broken sound, letting him in.

Yixing takes his time exploring the younger’s mouth, his hand traveling up and down his torso while SeHun rubs a hand from his chest to his hip and back.

The kiss becomes urgent and hot and SeHun brings his leg between Yixing’s who moans and brings SeHun fully on top of him. SeHun sits right on his growing erection making him gasp and throw his head back. The prince takes the chance to start licking and sucking on his neck leaving purple marks.

“SeHun-ah” Yixing breaths. “N-no, they will see.” 

SeHun smiles on his neck and shakes his head. He pulls back and pecks him playfully on the lips.

“It’s fine. I won’t let you work for a while anyway.” He says and Yixing raises an eyebrow. “You need to heal…! I will keep a very close eye on you to make sure you heal properly.”

“Well,” Yixing murmurs and licks his lips, rubbing his hand on the other’s arm, “I can’t say no to you. _JeonHa_.” The title has never felt more affectionate and SeHun smiles widely and leans in for another kiss.

They take their time undressing and exploring each other. When the prince is naked and Yixing only has his bandages in front of him, he carefully leans down, licking and kissing around the wound.

Yixing gasps and moans. He brings a hand on SeHun’s hair and pulls him up for a kiss.

He tries to roll them over. He is nearly on top of SeHun when he makes a careless move.

“Ah!” he cries out and SeHun’s eyes scan his wound worriedly.

“Are you alright?” he asks and Yixing nods, wincing. “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Yixing leans down and kisses SeHun’s forehead.

“I really, really do.” He tells him. “SeHun-ah, all these times-” he pauses trying to put his thoughts together. “I want to make love to you, SeHun-ie. Will you let me?”

SeHun looks at him with teary eyes and nods smiling. He wraps his hands around Yixing’s neck, and brings him down for a passionate kiss.

Yixing brings a leg to rub on SeHun’s hard cock and the younger whines thrusting his hips up.

“Please.”

He stands up, making SeHun whine even louder at the loss.

“Shh, baby, I’m here.” He tells him, kissing his forehead before going to retrieve the bottle. He goes back to the bed and leans between SeHun’s legs. He stars kissing his belly, around his belly bottom and all the way down to his crotch. Just before he reaches his cock, he pulls back and starts kissing the inside of his thighs. SeHun moans desperately.

“Please.” He says again and brings a hand to Yixing’s hair. Yixing gives his other leg the same treatment before SeHun feels like he is about to explode.

“Hyung please!” he is too far gone to know what he is saying. Yixing looks up at him.

“What did you just say?” he asks going back up to look at SeHun.

SeHun’s eyes are closed and his head is thrown back.

“Please, please.” He keeps whispering. “Hyung please” he whines and Yixing leans in to claim his lips in a brutal kiss. SeHun gasps at the sudden change of mood but he quickly adapts to it, wrapping his legs around Yixing’s waist. He starts grinding on Yixing’s body for friction and Yixing brings his hands to his hips and stops him, pushing him down on the mattress. The younger whines but Yixing pulls back with an amused face.

“Don’t look so smug.” SeHun says and Yixing snorts.

“Why shouldn’t I, SeHunnie?” he asks and the younger lets out an undignified sound on the name. “I like being the one that makes you feel like this.” He drops a kiss to his jaw. “Sound like this” A kiss to his chest. “Beg like this.” A kiss to his abdomen. As if on cue SeHun sighs.

“Hyung please.” He whines and Yixing smirks.

He spills the content of the bottle in his hands and brings a finger to SeHun’s hole, teasing the tip in.

“Don’t tease.” The younger whines again and pushes down on the finger.

Yixing pushes in and SeHun groans at the feeling as he begins to fuck himself on the fingers. Soon Yixing adds another digit and starts scissoring them. He purposefully avoids his prostate, to see how much he can rile the younger up just with his fingers. 

“Yixing, more” the younger moans and he is about to add another finger when SeHun stops him.

“No. I want you inside me.”

“But, baby-”

“Now.” SeHun growls.

“Bossy.” Yixing teases as he lines up his cock with SeHun’s hole.

“That’s how you fell for m-ah!” he screams when Yixing pushes inside in one strong thrust.

“Mm, indeed.” Yixing says and kisses SeHun’s forehead.

“Move” the younger instructs, and Yixing sets a slow pace.

He brushes a hand through SeHun’s moist hair and the younger raises his head searching his lips. He leans in for a kiss entwining his hand with SeHun’s next to SeHun’s head.

When they break for breath SeHun drops his head back.

“Hyung” he says through teary eyes

“What do you want baby.”

SeHun bites his lips unable to produce coherent words.

“Tell me what you want, SeHunnie.” SeHun moan and Yixing starts to think that the younger is developing a fetish for the nickname.

“I want to give you everything you want baby. But you have to tell me.”

“Touch me.” SeHun chokes. Yixing brings a hand to his cock.

“N-no.” he shakes his head. He brings a hand around Yixing’s waist.

Yixing finally understands. He gently lifts SeHun and wraps a hand around his back and buries the other in his hair, fully embracing the younger.

SeHun lets out a choked cry.

“I’m here baby.”

“Yixing.”

“I got you.”

SeHun screams and Yixing realises he has found his prostate. He changes the angle to hit it with every thrust of his hips.

“C-close.” SeHun whispers and wraps his hand impossibly tight around him.

“Come on baby.” Yixing pulls away a little to see SeHun’s expression when he comes. “I’ve got you come on.”

“Yixing.” SeHun is shedding actual tears now and Yixing leans in to kiss them away.

“SeHun-ah. I love you, baby. I’ve got you.” 

SeHun’s back arches and he gasps silently coming all over his stomach. 

The expression of utter bliss and the tightness send Yixing over the edge.

He pulls out of the younger and lays down next to him. SeHun whines at the feeling of cum dripping out of him and rolls over to him. He wraps a hand around Yixing’s stomach and drops his head on his shoulder. Yixing brings a hand on SeHun hair and starts stroking it softly.

“Yixing-ah?” the prince says after a few moments of comfortable silence.

“Mm?”

SeHun looks up at him and licks his lips trying to find the courage to speak.

“I love you.”

“I know. I heard you.” SeHun’s eyes widen and buries his head on Yixing’s shoulder. Yixing laughs softly.

“You know, SeHun-ah,” he says with a smile creeping on his face “you are actually really cute when you’re not a brat.”

SeHun gasps and pulls away to look at him in mock offense.

“How dare you!” he says and Yixing bursts out laughing. “I’m a Royal!” he complains and Yixing pulls him down again.

“Mm of course you are, baby. A royal pain in the ass.” he teases and SeHun punches his shoulder.

“But I love you despite that.” He says seriously and SeHun gasps and look up. Yixing has an eyebrow raised and waits for his response.

“Y-you love me?” he asks carefully.

“Of course, I love you, SeHunnie.” He says and leans in to kiss him. He pulls back and wipes SeHun’s tears with his thumb. “You know, for a prince, you’re quite sensitive.” He says softly and SeHun lets out a laugh and wipes a tear from his cheek.

“Sleep with me.” he says.

“I just did, didn’t I?”

“No, _sleep_ with me.” He pulls the covers up and rests his head on Yixing’s chest. “Oh, and Yixing.” He rubs his finger around the wound.

“Mm?”

“You will have to stay in bed tomorrow.”

“Whatever you order. _JeonHa_.”


	23. chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long!  
> Finals weeks happened so I managed to write this chapter everytime I needed a break. It's nealy over now though so I'll try to write more. This is kind of a filler chapter, I couldn't come up with something very plot-oriented, I thought I'd do that properly when I have time.  
> Enjoy! <3

 

Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long! 

Finals weeks happened so I managed to write this chapter everytime I needed a break. It's nealy over now though so I'll try to write more. This is kind of a filler chapter, I couldn't come up with something very plot-oriented, I thought I'd do that properly when I have time.

Enjoy! <3

“You are an idiot” SeHun says in a flat tone. He is sitting between Yixing’s legs with his back resting on Yixing’s chest, none of the men bothered to get dressed.

“Mm?” Yixing hums and kisses SeHun’s temple.

“I had told you not to come.” SeHun’s hands are playing with Yixing’s fingers that are resting on his stomach. “JunMyeon and I, we know how to fight. MinSeok, too.”

“If I hadn’t come when I did you’d be dead.” The older says and kisses his shoulder. “That guard had pinned you down.”

“That is not the point.” SeHun sighs and drops his head back on Yixing’s shoulder. “You-” he swallows heavily, “you could have died.”

“You _would_ have died.” Yixing retorts.

“ _Fine_. Maybe- maybe I was selfish.” He turns around to look at Yixing. “Maybe I can’t stand the idea of being left alive after you would have died.”

“Don’t ever say that.” The older’s tone suddenly grows serious. SeHun eyes him in confusion. He sighs and rubs his forehead.

“Since SeulGi and my mother died, the guilt was eating me up. When they woke me up after I fell unconscious, I thought _why. why did I wake up_.” He pauses and runs a hand through SeHun’s hair. “I should have died in that place when they couldn’t pull SeulGi out. I was living on borrowed time.” Then he smiles at the younger. “Or so I thought. But then, when I was in the warehouse with you and I thought I was going to die I thought _God why did I not tell him. Why was I so stupid_.”

SeHun cups his cheek and leans in to press a dry kiss on lips.

“I thought my chance was gone, too.” He whispers. “I thought you would die thinking this was just a game.” He rests his head on Yixing’s shoulder and wraps his hands around his waist.

“I’m glad we sorted this out.” Yixing says lowly, pressing his lips on SeHun’s shoulder and the younger nods. “It’s still early, you should sleep some more.”

“And you should sleep with me.”

 

[~]

 

“I will go see JongDae.” Yixing tells the prince as they’re getting dressed. SeHun nods and pecks him on the lips.

“I have told HeeChul you are back on your duties today. So, he will not be coming in.” he tells him. “Υou can rest as much as you need.”

“SeHun-ah,” Yixing smiles and cups the younger’s cheeks. “I am fine.”

“Do I look like I care?”

Yixing raises an eyebrow.

“Come back later?” SeHun asks.

“Of course.” He kisses his forehead and leaves the room.

 

[~]

 

“Yixing, how are you feeling?” BaekHyun runs to him when he goes to the eunuchs’ room.

“I’m fine” he says. “Really, BaekHyun, I’m fine.” He insists when BaekHyun eyes him worriedly. “Thank you.” He says quietly and the smaller eunuch nods and smiles at him.

“Yixing, what are you doing here?” KyungSoo asks.

“I came to see how JongDae is doing.”

“JongDae didn’t sleep here.” ChanYeol tells him. “Minister Kim kept an eye on him.”

“Oh.”

Right on time, JongDae walks in.

“What are you doing here?” BaekHyun asks.

“How are you feeling?” Yixing says at the same time.

“I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He tells him. “How are you?”

“I’m alright.”

HeeChul walks past the room and notices JongDae.

“What are you doing here?” he asks from the door.

“I came to work?” JongDae offers.

“You’re not working today. Minister Kim’s orders.”

“But I’m fine.” The younger tries to argue.

“Orders are orders, Eunuch Kim.” JongDae pouts but stays silent.

“You, on the other hand, Eunuch Zhang, are working.” He says and leaves.

“You are?!” KyungSoo asks shocked and Yixing nods.

“Prince’s orders.”

“Oh right.” BaekHyun says raising an eyebrow.

 

[~]

 

JongDae is out in the gardens sitting in the twilight when Yixing joins him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in Minister Kim’s room, resting?” he asks as he sits down next to him.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in the Crown Prince’s room ‘working’” JongDae retorts. Yixing scoffs. 

“I needed some air. I’m going to go crazy stuck in a room all day.”

“What about HeeChul?”

“HeeChul has given up on trying to figure out what’s going on.”

“Or he knows and he is just keeping his mouth shut.”

“Very wise of him.”

They stay silent for a few minutes enjoying the view.

 

“How are you doing?” Yixing asks later on.

“I told you I’m fine.” JongDae says good heartedly. “Don’t worry about me.”

“You had it worse than I did.” Yixing reminds him.

“BaekHyun is great at medicine. I trust him.” Yixing smiles and drops it.

“How is Minister Kim handling everything? It mustn’t have been easy on him.”

“He is really- What are KyungSoo and JongIn doing here?”

Yixing turns around to see KyungSoo and JingIn coming towards them.

“BaekHyun asked me to come and get you inside.” the older explains. “It’s about to rain and your wounds shouldn’t get wet.”

“I was dismissed by the princess.” JongIn adds.

“Wait…you actually did something BaekHyun asked you to do?” JongDae asks standing up.

“He’s lucky it’s for you otherwise he’d be cooking over low fire.”

Yixing starts laughing but he stops when he spots MinSeok and SeHun walking towards them, the two men having not noticed them yet.

“Please, Hyung!” they hear SeHun practical whining.

“SeHun, no.” MinSeok says calmly. “I can’t just do everything for you whenever you are bored.”

“But I’m not bored I just want to spend time with-” They stop on their tracks when they notice the eunuchs.

The eunuchs bow awkwardly and MinSeok tells them to stand up straight. When they do. JongDae lets out a pained cry and MinSeok immediately puts his arm around him, supporting his weight.

“What happened?” he asks concerned.

“I’m okay. Bowing pulled on my wound. I’m sorry.” JongDae says and looks down.

“Don’t be.” The older says lowly and JongDae smiles up at him.

SeHun looks at Yixing and gives him an amused smile.

“Eunuch Kim, why aren’t you with the princess?” he asks then.

“Her highness dismissed me, JeonHa. She was firm about it.” JongIn says bowing.

“What on earth…” SeHun says under his breath.

“Wait…” Yixing says looking behind SeHun. “Is this the princess?” They all turn around to look at the two figures behind some trees.

“And JunMyeon?” MinSeok asks narrowing his eyes to see better.

“What is going o-oh!” JunMyeon brings a hand to cup the princess’s cheek as the girl looks down shyly.

“When did that happen?” JongDae questions quietly.

“I don’t know…” MinSeok answers him equally quiet.

“It’s starting to rain.” KyungSoo comments.

“We should go inside.”

 

[~]

 

“I can’t believe he didn’t tell me.” SeHun comments once they are alone in his room.

“Maybe there is nothing for him to tell you.” Yixing offers as he urges SeHun to get some work done.

“You were there.” He says as he drops behind his desk and takes a document in his hand waving it around. “You saw what I saw.”

“Maybe he doesn’t know how it goes yet.”

“He should still tell me if he is seeing my sister. He’s like a brother to me!”

“That’s weird.” Yixing comments and SeHun looks at him with a done expression.

“Look,” he goes over to the prince and sits behind him wrapping his arms around him, “I’m sure JunMyeon thinks highly of you and he will tell you when he is ready.” SeHun sighs and leans back against the older’s chest. 

“I guess.”

“Or,” he says and kisses the back of his neck “he is doing it for the princess. Does her highness want her brother to know about her love life?”

“YeRi tells me everything.” SeHun says with a pout.

 

There is a knock on the door and they are about to pull apart when JunMyeon enters. Yixing continues trying to stand up but SeHun wraps his hands around his and keeps him there.

“Are you seeing my sister?” SeHun asks blatantly and JunMyeon freezes.

“I thought you were going to be subtle about it…?” Yixing asks.

“I couldn’t hold it.”

“This sounds like a personal conversation, I’ll go see if KyungSoo needs any help in the kitchen.”

 

[~]

 

“Who with who?!” BaekHyun is asking shocked when Yixing enters the kitchen.

“The princess and JunMyeon.” JongDae repeats and nods at Yixing who takes a seat.

“How did we miss that?!” he turns to slap ChanYeol’s arm.

“Well you weren’t complaining when we were missing it.”

Yixing raises an eyebrow and JongDae scoffs.

“SeHun is interrogating JunMyeon as we speak.” He jokes.

“Oh the poor man…” KyungSoo comments as he finishes cleaning the kitchen.

“At least now they know that if they try to hurt the princess JunMyeon will hunt them down.” JongIn says as he’s trying to put the silverware together.

“And it means that they won’t try to marry her to Minister Kim again.”

“Belive me, MinSeok wouldn’t be interested one way or the other.” JongDae scoffs. 

“Since when did you drop the ‘Hyung’?” KyungSoo asks raising an eyebrow.

JongDae purses his lips and look down.

“I- It’s not…”

“I’m not even going to ask.” KyungSoo dismisses him and goes back to cleaning.

“I am!” BaekHyun leans forward. “What happened?”

“Nothing! It just, you, know, comes out like that sometimes.” He can tell than no one is convinced but they change the subject to Yixing and the prince so he doesn’t say anything else.

“So how are thing with you and the Prince, Yixing?” KyungSoo asks seriously.

“They are great.” Yixing says smiling. “Everything is great.”

“Finally.” BaekHyun comments.

“Indeed, we were about to start placing bets.” ChanYeol adds.

“KyungSoo threatened to leave them with no food for a week if they do it, so don’t worry.” JongDae tells him.

“I did.” KyungSoo confirms. “Try me.”


	24. chapter 22

 

“A friend of mine will be visiting the palace.” SeHun tells Yixing one day.

They are laying on the bed, Yixing is reading a book to SeHun because SeHun insisted that he wouldn’t read it otherwise. Yixing knows when to pick his battles. He puts the book down and turns to look at the prince who is laying his head on his shoulder.

“Oh?”

“Mm. Princess MiYoung Huang. Our fathers were always strong allies. They used to come and visit us. She is great.”

“Should I be jealous?” Yixing asks smirking.

“What?!” SeHun looks up at him “No, come on.” He tells him and Yixing laughs amused. “I’m not jealous every time you spend time with KyungSoo and BaekHyun and the other eunuchs.” He reasons.

“That’s because you keep coming with me, SeHun.”

“That’s not true!” SeHun sits up to look at Yixing better.

“Really? Because you started calling them by their names.”

SeHun opens his mouth and closes it again.

“I- That’s because you do it and it messes with my head!” he punches Yixing’s shoulder lightly and the older starts laughing at him. “Don’t laugh!” he tells him but an amused smile creeps on his face. He tries to punch him again but Yixing catches his wrist and pulls him towards him so that he falls on top of him. SeHun’s giggles and Yixing’s baritone laughter fill the room.

 

[~]

 

“I will skin him alive!” JongDae bursts in the kitchen scaring the everloving light out of ChanYeol and JongIn. KyungSoo continues cooking as if nothing happened.

“I swear he is the devil sometimes.” ChanYeol comments at his lack of reaction and JongIn slaps his shoulder.

“Trouble in paradise?” he asks JongDae then.

“Huh?”

“Who are murdering?”

“BaekHyun!”

“Yes?” BaekHyun chooses the right moment to come inside.

“How hard is it for you to put the books back where you found them?” JongDae turns to him.

“What are you talking about?” BaekHyun asks frowning.

“Isn’t it enough that they let you read medicine, do you have to be that careless? People might find out.”

“I didn’t read at all today, JongDae.” BaekHyun says calmly when JongDae stops talking to take a breath. He looks at the older eunuch with a calculating stare.

“Then who took the books?” he says more to himself than anyone else.

“Are you sure, Minister Kim didn’t take them without telling you?” KyungSoo asks calmly. JongDae shakes his head slowly.

“I don’t know…”

“What happened?” Yixing comes in.

“Is the prince not with you this time?” JongIn asks.

“No, he is doing something with Minister Kim, I don’t know what exactly.” Yixing answers taking a seat. “I know he had to be dragged out to go with him.” he scoffs. “So, what happ-” he stops mid-way when they hear voices from outside the room.

“I can’t believe you.” They hear MinSeok saying. 

“It will just take a second, I want to get something to eat.” SeHun replies.

“You are not hungry, SeHun, you’re just stalling and want to see Eunuch Zhang again.” MinSeok reasons but follows him into the kitchen anyway.

“Would I ever do that?” SeHun says in mock offence. MinSeok just sighs and goes over to JongDae.

“KyungSoo, what can I eat.” SeHun asks the cook with a warm smile.

“Did he just call him by the first name?” MinSeok asks JongDae while KyungSoo explains to the prince what he has ready to eat.

JongDae hums. “He does that. You should try it sometime.” MinSeok’s eyes widen and JongDae bits his lips to stop himself from laughing.

“JongDae you should ask now.” KyungSoo tells him pointing at MinSeok and the minister looks at him frowning.

“Ask me what?”

JongDae sighs. “Did you happen to take any of the medicine books from the library today?”

“No, I didn’t.” he answers carefully. “Why?”

“They were not in their place and I thought maybe you or BaekHyun took them.” JongDae explains.

“I didn’t take them.” BaekHyun provides.

JongDae turns to the prince, silently questioning him.

“Do you really think SeHun would voluntarily take a book?” MinSeok jokes and Yixing lets out a laugh.

“I could have!” SeHun says looking offended by the suggestion.

“Did you?” Yixing asks.

“No…”

“Then who did?” JongDae asks again worried.

“We have Maid Jung under watch, it couldn’t have been her.” MinSeok tells him.

“Or your father.” JongDae says quietly.

“Or him.” MinSeok agrees looking away.

“Well” SeHun tries to light up the atmosphere, “one problem at a time “let’s go get these documents signed.” 

“That’s not what we’re about to do, SeHun.” MinSeok says calmly as he gives JongDae’s hand a squeeze and moves to follow the prince.

“Well in that case lets go do whatever it is you were telling me we need to do.” SeHun corrects himself smugly and turns around to give a last smile at Yixing. The older shakes his head exasperatedly but can’t help but smile at his lover.

 

[~]

 

It’s late at night when Yixing slips back to SeHun’s room and climbs into bed. The prince is already asleep and turns around, one arm unconsciously wrapping around him. Yixing smiles and kisses his forehead. SeHun’s eyes flutter open and he looks up smiling.

“Hey.” He says and Yixing smiles.

“Hey.” He says back and brings a hand to massage at his nape. “Go back to sleep.”

SeHun hums and makes himself comfortable, half on top of Yixing. “In a while.”

Yixing accepts it and lays back as well, wrapping one hand around the younger and rubbing his back.

“How did that thing you had to do with Minister Kim go?”

SeHun shrugs. “It went alright, I guess.”

Yixing scoffs good naturedly and SeHun looks at him frowning.

“What?”

Yixing sighs, debating whether to speak. In the end, he turns so he can fully look at the younger.

“I think you know much more than you let on, SeHun-ah. I think you pretend not to care to annoy your father and Minister Kim and the rest of the officers. But I think you know exactly what’s going on and what you’re doing. You just don’t want everyone to start treating you the way they treat your father. And I think Minister Kim knows it, too.”

SeHun looks at him wide eyed. He opens his mouth and closes it again.

“You don’t have to answer that.” Yixing tells him sweetly. “It’s enough that you know, I know.” He kisses his shortly on the lips and closes his eyes, leaving SeHun looking at him in awe.

 

[~]

 

At the same time in another room, JongDae and MinSeok are laying panting trying to catch their breath. JongDae turns to his side burying his face in MinSeok’s shoulder. MinSeok smiles and brings one hand to play with JongDae’s hair.

“I love you.” JongDae says quietly kissing his shoulder softly. MinSeok smiles widely and kisses him deeply.

“I love you.” He tells him back.

JongDae wraps a leg around MinSeok’s legs and starts drawing patters with his fingers on the older’s chest.

“Do you think your father was working with someone?” he asks suddenly and he can feel MinSeok stiffening next to him.

“I’m sorry.” He tells him and kisses his shoulder again.

“ _With_ someone no.” MinSeok answers in the end. “He might have had other people working for him.”

“If the princess is in danger again-”

“We will not let that happen.” He interrupts him seriously. “Neither to the princess nor to you.”

“I know.” JongDae says reassuringly. “I trust you.”

“This shouldn’t have happened to you.” He continues. “You had no part in all of this.”

“It’s not your fault MinSeok.” JongDae says seriously.

“I should have protected you.”

“You couldn’t have known.”

“If anything had happened to you-”

“Nothing happened to me.” JongDae cups MinSeok’s cheek and smiles softly. “I’m here. We’ll figure this out.” MinSeok nods and drops his head back.

“I’ll speak to SeHun tomorrow.” He scoffs amused. “That little brat.” He says under his breath.

“Hey.” JongDae slaps his shoulder playfully. “He’s smarter than that and you know it.”

“Yeah I know it…” MinSeok give up. “God help me I know it.”

 

 


	25. chapter 23

SeHun wakes up to Yixing leaving feathery kisses down his neck. He smiles and snuggles closer to him and he feels Yixing’s lips form a smile as they press against his skin.

“Good morning” Yixing whispers and SeHun groans as he stretches, rubbing his body against him. He turns around to face him and smiles, giving him a peck on the lips.

“Good morning.” He smirks and dives in for another kiss. Yixing accepts it and wraps his hands around the younger pushing him so he is laying on his back and he is on top of him. SeHun moans approvingly and deepens the kiss, his hips thrusting up searching for more friction. Yixing pulls back and SeHun lets out a small whine.

“None of that, JeonHa.” He smiles and brushes some hair off the younger’s forehead.

“Come oooon, Yixing.” SeHun whines thrusting up again and Yixing puts his hands on his hips to stop him. “I’ll be quick.”

“Although I appreciate the faith you have in my skills, SeHun-ah, you have to get ready.”

“But MiYoung won’t be arriving until noon.”

“And I know how long it takes you to get ready. Especially after sex.” Yixing raises an eyebrow and SeHun blushes and hits his shoulder.

“Fine.” He pouts and pushes Yixing off and get out of bed. In the process, he drops a pillow and bends over to pick it. Yixing’s eyes follow his naked form as he drops the pillow back on the bed and stretches again. He’s about to walk away when Yixing groans and grabs his wrist spinning him round and dragging him to the bed. SeHun giggles and buries his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

“Ugh, you’ll be the death of me, SeHun-ah.” He says shaking his head and attacks SeHun’s neck. He licks and bites relishing on the sounds the younger makes as he starts thrusting his hips again. This time Yixing thrusts back and SeHun brings his hands to Yixing’s ass to guide his thrusts.

“Fuck SeHunnie.” Yixing growls making the younger let a submissive whine.

“Hyung.”

“What do you want, baby?” he asks and he brings a hand down their bodies to stroke an incredibly hard SeHun. SeHun takes a sharp breath at the contact and starts thrusting up at his hand.

“Hyung, fuck me.” He manages to say through heavy breathing. Yixing brings to fingers to his mouth but SeHun shakes his head. “I’m ready from last night.” He says and sits up. Yixing looks at him in confusion as he leans down and takes him in his mouth. Yixing gasps and brings a hand to SeHun’s hair. SeHun hums approvingly and starts coating Yixing’s cock with spit. When he swallows around him, Yixing thrusts deeper into him mouth and SeHun nods as best as he can, encouraging Yixing to let go. Yixing grabs his hair with both hands and starts fucking into his mouth. When his thrusts become more erratic, SeHun can tell he is getting close and he pulls back, making Yixing groan at the loss. The younger starts kissing his stomach, all the way up until he reaches his ear, he nips at the lobe and then whispers “Hyung, fuck me.”

 

Yixing pushes him down and lays on top of him, guiding his cock to his entrance. He is tighter than usual and Yixing lets out a long moan as he pushes all the way in. Not waiting for SeHun to adjust, because the younger is already digging his heels to Yixing’s back pushing him further inside him, he sets a fast pace hitting SeHun’s prostate with every thrust. SeHun’s moans feel the room and as he attacks his neck and chest with bites and kisses. The younger brings a hand to his hair and tugs until Yixing is facing him and he leans in for a messy kiss. SeHun starts thrusting upwards to meet Yixing’s movements which makes Yixing go deeper. SeHun cries out and tugs at the older’s hair making Yixing groan at the feeling. He puts his hands on SeHun’s hips keeping him steady and starts thrusting at an unforgiving pace. SeHun lets out long moans and begs without even knowing what he is begging for.

A few more thrust and he comes untouched hands pulling at Yixing’s hair and scratching his back. The tightness pushes Yixing over the edge and he comes inside him with a long groan.

 

SeHun lets out a satisfied moan and his body relaxes back on the bed. Yixing pulls out carefully and lays next to him, wrapping a hand around his waist.

“I told you you could make it quick.” The younger smirks and kisses his shoulder.

Yixing hums and runs his fingers up and down SeHun’s arms.

“And I told you I know how long it takes you to get ready so,” he slaps his ass, “up you get.”

SeHun groans as he sits up making Yixing laugh.

 

Princess MiYoung arrives later that day and even though Yixing didn’t know what to expect he definitely didn’t expect that. She was beautiful and polite, with a royal vibe but she looked genuine and approachable.

 

After she was formally welcomed by the King, she and SeHun go back to SeHun’s room, claiming they will wait for the eunuchs to get their tea ready. During the whole procedure, Yixing silently follows SeHun around, finding himself to like MiYoung’s carefree attitude more and more.

 

They enter SeHun’s room where they find JunMyeon waiting for them.

“Princess Huang.” He greets politely and MiYoung rolls her eyes.

“JunMyoen-ah.” She says walking towards him. “Call me that again and I’ll punch you in the stomach again.”

JunMyeon lets out a genuine laugh and shakes his head in amusement.

“How have you been, MiYoung?” He asks then.

“JunMyeon grew up next to MiYoung as much as I did.” SeHun explains quietly to Yixing. “We were inseparable.”

 

They take their tea at the library, where JunMyeon has joined them. SeHun keeps giving Yixing side glances trying to keep himself from dragging the older to the small table.

 

“Where is MinSeok?” MiYoung asks at some point.

“He is sorting some things out but he said he will come shortly.” JunMyeon explains.

“Alright, there is something I want to talk to you about. “she says and puts the cup down.

“Is everything alright?” SeHun asks. “Is your father well?”

“Father is fine.” She smiles. “He keeps going on and on about me getting married” she waves her hand dismissively with a scoff. She pauses, trying to find the right words. At the end, she gives up.

“Look, I know there is probably a delicate way to put this I just can’t be bothered to come up with one.” She says. “SeHun-ah, I know you like men.”

SeHun chokes on his tea and takes about a whole minute before he can speak.

“What are you talkin-!”

“Yes, he does.” JunMyeon says matter-of-factly. SeHun’s eyes widen.

“SeHun-ah, I’ve known since we were kids.” She tells him sweetly. “You were looking at boys more than I did.”

“That’s because you weren’t looking at boys.” JunMyeon provides and SeHun blinks at him in shock.

“That’s what I wanted to talk about.” She says quietly. “I think we should get married.”


	26. chapter 24

 

MinSeok walks in that exact moment with JongDae behind him.

“Is this a bad moment?”

“What do you mean we should get married?!” SeHun completely ignores him.

“I mean, I can’t marry TaeYeon, and you can’t possibly marry Yixing, so…” she waves towards Yixing’s direction.

“How did you…?”

“I am not blind, SeHun-ah.” She reasons.

“Right.”

“All I’m saying is, we’ll make our fathers happy, strengthen our kingdoms’ relations and we will have to get married to someone anyway. I like you and you like me and I’d rather be married to you than someone I don’t know.”

SeHun stays silent for a while. He sights and turns to look at MinSeok who has taken a seat next to them.

“It makes sense.” MinSeok says shrugging.

“I know it does…” He turns to look at Yixing who’s expression betrays nothing. He swallows soundly and rubs his temple.

“Just think about it.” MiYoung says and turns to MinSeok.

 

[~]

 

“What do you think?” SeHun asks that night when he and Yixing are in bed. Yixing sighs.

“I think her offer makes sense.” He says with a steady voice. SeHun looks up at him with curious eyes.

“You don’t think it’s stupid?”

“On the contrary.” He shakes his head. “I think it’s very clever. Most royals get married to someone they don’t know or like. Having someone you get along so well with makes you one of the luckiest royals of our time. And she won’t expect anything you’re not willing to give.”

It’s SeHun’s turn to sigh.

“I’ll talk to her tomorrow.”

 

[~]

 

“JeonHa?” JongDae’s voice comes through the door.

“Yes.” SeHun answers with a flat tone.

“Did you ask for me?” the eunuch asks as he enters the room and closes the door behind him.

“Yes, I need you to bring me the documents about the Kingdom’s allies strategy the past three years.” SeHun doesn’t even look up.

“Yes, JeonHa.” JongDae bows and leaves. He returns a few minutes later with the documents and places them in front of SeHun.

“Forgive me, JeonHa, but…” he trails off and SeHun looks up at him questioningly.

“Is Eunuch Zhang-?”

“Eunuch Zhang is sorting somethings out.” SeHun interrupts him and grabs a document to read.

JongDae nods slowly and bows, turning to leave.

SeHun sighs loudly and puts the document down.

“What would you do?” he asks and JongDae turns around.

“Pardon?”

“If MinSeok was getting married what would you do?”

JongDae stands still not knowing what to answer. SeHun waves his hand at him to move closer.

“Sit.” He tells him and JongDae’s eyes widen.

“I don’t think I’m-”

“ _Sit_ ”

At that, the eunuch sits down on the other side of the table and wait for SeHun to speak.

“How would you feel?”

“Can I speak freely, JeonHa?” SeHun gestures for him to do so. “I think the deal Princess MiYoung is offering you is beneficial for both of you.” He says and SeHun shakes his head.

“No. How would _you_ feel.”

“Do you want to know how Yixing feels about?” SeHun stays silent clenching his jaw. “I think he is not comfortable with it but he understands that it’s the right thing to do. I think he’d rather keep you to himself-”

“Then why doesn’t he say so!?” SeHun interrupts him making an exasperated gesture.

“Um-” JongDae stutters in shock. “I-I think, maybe, you should ask him about that, JeonHa.” He suggests.

SeHun nods, lost in his thoughts.

“Thank you, Eunuch Kim.” He says and dismisses him.

 

[~]

 

KyungSoo is preparing food when MinSeok enters the kitchen with a stormy expression.

“Master.” KyungSoo gasps when he notices him. “The food is not ready yet but I can find something-”

MinSeok raises his hand and KyungSoo stops.

“I need your help, Eunuch Do.” MinSeok says carefully.

“What can I do, Master?” KyungSoo asks gently.

“I want you to teach me how to cook.”

“Pardon?” KyungSoo looks at him in disbelief. MinSeok clears his throat and stands up straighter.

“I need to learn how to cook.”

“Can I ask why?”

MinSeok hesitates before answering quietly.

“I want to cook for JongDae.”

“Alright.” KyungSoo nods, a little smile creeping at his face. “What would you like to make?”

MinSeok opens his mouth to answer but can’t think of anything so he closes it again, blinking furiously trying to come up with something.

“Can I make a suggestion?” KyungSoo asks gently and MinSeok nods. “I know what JongDae likes to eat. I can think of something and you can help me prepare it. Would that be acceptable?”

MinSeok thinks for a second.

“I can’t see how I can do any better than that.” He agrees in the end.

“Would you like to do it now?”

“Are you not busy making dinner?” MinSeok asks with a frown.

“This doesn’t need much attention right now, it’s nearly ready.” KyungSoo explains and MinSeok nods understandingly.

“Alright.”

KyungSoo thinks for a second and then starts gathering some ingredients. He places them on the table while MinSeok watches him closely.

“Let’s begin.” KyungSoo says then and MinSeok nods.

“What should I do?”

“How are you with knives?”

“I can handle a sword.”

“Alright, you can wash the vegetables.”

MinSeok stares at him, dumbstruck by the eunuch’s boldness. KyungSoo doesn’t apologise, he doesn’t even seem affected by what he just told the Minister. A faint smiles forms on MinSeok’s face as he takes the vegetables from the table and starts washing them while KyungSoo cuts a piece of meat in thin stips.

 

They work in silence for a while MinSeok doesn’t fail to notice the other’s calm movements and the confidence he has on every step.

“So, KyungSoo,” he asks and KyungSoo turns around to him “it’s KyungSoo, right?”

“Yes, master.” KyungSoo nods.

“Where did you learn how to cook?”

“My mother taught me when I was young.” He replies and goes back to his task.

MinSeok nods to KyungSoo’s back.

“Do you always talk that little?” he asks amused.

“I prefer not to find myself in situations that don’t concern me.” KyungSoo answers calmly.

“I am like that – _was_ like that.” MinSeok says. “Until I met JongDae.” He smiles at the thought. “I learned to be a little less uptight. He can be very persuasive.” He says fondly and KyungSoo smiles. “He told me you also have someone.”

KyungSoo nods. “JongIn.”

“Ah, the princess’s personal eunuch, yes.”

“With JongIn it’s different.” KyungSoo admits.

“You are more relaxed around him.” KyungSoo turns to look at him in confusion. “I’ve noticed. He’s a sweet kid.”

KyungSoo smiles looking at the floor.

“So, what is our next step?” MinSeok subtly changes the subject.

 

[~]

 

SeHun is laying on the bed, with his arms wrapped around himself, when Yixing comes into the room. Upon noticing his frowning face, he moves closer.

“SeHun-ah?” When he doesn’t get an answer, he sits next to the prince, cupping his cheek.

“JeonHa?” he says sweetly and SeHun looks up at him with eyes half-closed from tiredness. “Baby what’s wrong?”

“Are you really alright with all of this?” SeHun asks quietly.

“This?”

“This.” He waves a hand around. “Me marrying MiYoung.”

Yixing gives him a small smile.

“Is that what this is about?” he asks. “Was I not jealous enough for you?”

“Yixing-”

“SeHun-ah. Of course, it bothers me. If it was up to me I’d share you with no one. But you and I both know this can’t happen and I am trying to see the situation as objectively as I can. There is no reason for me to make this more difficult for you. What good would it do to you if I acted all jealous, hm?” he asks looking down at the prince.

SeHun shrugs.

“You could be _a little_ jealous.” He says pouting and Yixing shakes his head laughing.

“Ah, SeHun-ah. You’re so spoiled.”

“Yah!” SeHun complains hitting his arm.

Yixing smiles and leans down for a kiss turning SeHun’s pout into a smile.

“Should we go to sleep now, my prince?” he asks when he pulls back.

SeHun nods and lays down pulling Yixing closer and wrapping himself around him.

“You’ll still come to bed with me when I get married, right?” SeHun asks slowly.

“Every night.”


	27. Chapter 25

“I have to admit, KyungSoo,” MinSeok says wiping his hands, “I didn’t think we were ever going to finish.”

“That is because you insisted on helping me.” KyungSoo says stressing teasingly the word _helping_. “Master” he adds when MinSeok raises an eyebrow. MinSeok attempts to give him a firm look but he finds himself strangely fond of the man in front of him so his expression becomes more amused than stern.

“Well, I would like to thank you, KyungSoo. God knows what would become of this meal had I attempted to make it on my own.”

“Always at your service, Master.” KyungSoo replies seriously with a bow, because despite the teasing he actually likes the young Master. MinSeok gives him a reserved smile walks to the door. Before he leaves, he turns around hesitantly.

“KyungSoo, if JongDae says something-” he pauses thinking. “Never mind” he waves his hand dismissively.

“I will tell you what he tells me.” KyungSoo says, trying to suppress a smile at the elder’s childish behaviour.

MinSeok looks at his for a moment before giving a firm nod and leaving the kitchen.

 

A few moments later BaekHyun and JongDae, come in and KyungSoo quickly covers the food turns to face the two.

“Something smells nice.” BaekHyun comments. “Can we have some?”

“You most certainly cannot. Now get the hell out of my kitchen.” KyungSoo says taking them by surprise.

“But we’re hungry.” JongDae comments with wide eyes.

“You’ll eat later, now get out.”

“Jesus Christ who stepped in your sand castle?” BaekHyun comments while they exit the kitchen and KyungSoo exhales deeply.

 

“Hyung?” he opens his eyes to see JongIn at the door.

“JongIn-ah.” He smiles at the younger who comes closer to wrap his arms around KyungSoo’s neck.

“What happened?” he asks tilting his head.

“Everyone is being romantic all over the place and I’m the one paying the price.” He says sighing.

“Well, then,” JongIn says licking his lips, “why don’t you come be romantic with me, Hyung?”

KyungSoo looks up at him and smirks, wrapping his fingers in JongIn’s belt to pull him closer and give him a deep kiss.

 

[~]

 

JongDae enters MinSeok’s room expecting to find the other already there. He’s not usually surprised when MinSeok is late, what with his having to replace his father now. But today MinSeok has asked JongDae to find him as soon he is done with his duties so the younger is surprised to find the room empty.

“Hyung?” He asked walking further into the room looking around. “MinSeok?”

When he gets not answer he shakes his head in amusement. “Ah, he always thinks he can get off his meetings early.” He says to himself and makes to turn around. Just then two hands cover his eyes from behind and he feels MinSeok’s warm chest press agains his back. He smiles and turns around. MinSeok keeps his hands still and let’s them drop on JongDae’s neck. JongDae smiles and leans in for a kiss. He feels MinSeok tighten around his neck and he presses his body closer to him, his hands trapped in between their chests as he grabs two fistfuls of MinSeok’s clothing.

“So what was the hurry today?” He asked when they break apart.

“I wanted to do something nice for you.” MinSeok says and JongDae catches a glimpse of excitement in his eyes and raises an eyebrow.

“You just did something nice for me right now.” He says smirking and licks his lips. “And you can very much continue doing it.” He brings his body closer and rocks his hips against MinSeok’s who suppresses a groan.

“I-I would, believe me, but there is something else I have planned and I would hate for it to go to waste.” He takes on of JongDae’s hands in his own and takes a step. “May I?”

“If you promise to continue what you just started then by all means, lead the way.” JongDae smirks and follows MinSeok to another part of his rooms, where a short table was coved in food and two cushions were placed next to each other in front of it. JongDae looks at it in shock for a few moment before turning to MinSeok with an awestruck expression. MinSeok’s smile becomes even wider, if possible, seeing JongDae looking at him so surprised.

“Did you-” he stops to swallow audibly, “Did you actually cook?”

MinSeok’s face fells and gives JongDae a done look.

“Of course, I cooked.” He says half offended by the implication. JongDae raises an eyebrow at him. “…KyungSoo helped me…” he adds quieter. But JongDae knows him better so he raises both eyebrows and MinSeok looks down at their feet. “…I helped him…” JongDae scoffs and MinSeok looks up to see him desperately trying to suppress his laughter. “I peeled the potatoes!” MinSeok says defensively and that’s when JongDae bursts out laughing, causing a disappointed expression on his lover’s face. When JongDae notices, he walks closer and wraps his arms around MinSeok’s neck.

“It’s the thought that counts, Hyung, and I love you for wanting to do something nice for me.”

 

[~]

SeHun wakes up to the sound of something heavy hitting the floor outside his room. Yixing opens his eyes and jumps out of the bed in record time leaving a confused and sleepy SeHun on the bed looking at him in surprise.

“I don’t care if they find you here, Yixing,” he says, his voice muffled by the covers, “just come back to bed.”

“It’s not that, SeHun-ah.” Yixing says and the prince cracks an eye open to look at him, urging him to continue.

“It’s—” he trails of, thinking.

“What?” SeHun asks lazily. “Whatever it was, JunMyeon will probably be here in a while so no need to worry. Come back to bed.”

“It sounded like a book falling on the floor, not many people are allowed to read books.”

“And those who are, are usually asleep at that time.” SeHun concludes. He looks outside, the sun is just rising. There sure are a couple more hours before nobles start going about their business in the palace.

“Remember what JongDae had said?” Yixing asks. “About the books being out of order.”

“I do, Hyung, but I also think it might have being a servant, who dropped a bowl so why don’t you come back to bed and stop being paranoid about it.”

Just then there is a knock on the door and JunMyeon enters without waiting for permission.

“You really need to start knocking on that door.” Yixing says pointingly and JunMyeon rolls his eyes.

“Why are you up?” he asks.

“I thought I heard something.”

“Heard something?”

“Outside the room. It sounded like a book dropping.”

“Oh for God’s sake.” SeHun turns around and buries himself under the covers.

“I saw a man running.” JunMyeon says and SeHun turns around again to look at him, looking more awake, now.

“Do many servants run when they’ve broken your bowl, JeonHa?” Yixing asks in mockery and JunMyeon looks at him questioningly.

“Did you go after him?” SeHun asks, ignoring Yixing’s teasing.

“I wouldn’t make it. The guards will get him there’s not way he will get out. I came to see if everything’s alright.”

“I’m fine.” SeHun reassures him.

“Where was the man going?” Yixing asks.

“Towards the garden nearby the princess’s room.” JunMyeon says and SeHun’s eyes narrow.

“What where you- Never mind, I don’t want to know.”

Yixing thinks he sees JunMyeon blushing the tiniest bit. The guard stands a little straihghter and clears his throat

“Whatever this was, it was suspicious.” He concludes.

“I agree.” Yixing says nodding and SeHun groans.

“Fine. I’ll go get MinSeok and see what he thinks about all this. Now shut up and let me sleep.” He says and buries himself under the covers again. “Both of you.”

“Isn’t he a sunshine in the morning” JunMyeon comments as he makes his way out of the room with Yixing following him.

“You don’t have to tell _me_.”

 

[~]

 

“A book?” JongDae asks, raising his eyebrows curiously.

“Mmmm” Yixing replies taking a bite of his rice.

“Are you sure?” BaekHyun asks “Maybe it’s just you being paranoid about it.”

“Yixing isn’t the type to get paranoid.” KyungSoo comments while stirring food in a pot.

“Unlike some…” JongDae says raising a teasing eyebrow.

“I don’t get paranoid.” BaekHyun says defensively.

“You’re a drama lover, BaekHyun.” ChanYeol says and the smaller hits him on the shoulder.

“Can we focus?” Yixing asks.

“Yes.” KyungSoo agrees and side eyes the playful couple. “What are you going to do?”

“I can’t do anything. SeHun JunMyeon are talking to the minister right now. They’ll come up with something.”

“Do you think it has something to do with MinSeok’s father?”

“I honestly don’t know.” Yixing says and rubs his temples exhaustedly.

 

[~]

 

“What is going on?” Yixing asks the moment he enters SeHun’s room.

“I spoke to MinSeok. We have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is a bit all over the place but I promise that the next one will be all SeLay spending "quality" time together ;) ;)  
> 
> Also, I have writen a SeLay oneshot that you can find here  
> https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1265585  
> (chapter 4) but please do read the warnings as it's not for everyone ^.^


	28. Chapter 26

“I spoke to MinSeok. We have an idea.” SeHun says and Yixing looks at him intrigued.

“Did you find out something?” SeHun sighs and closes his eyes.

“SeHun-ah?”

“I just- I hate this.” SeHun says looking miserable out of sudden.

“Hate what?” Yixing asks heading over to the younger and wrapping his arms around him. SeHun rests his head on his shoulder and grabs a handful of his robe.

“We only have a few weeks before the wedding and I have to run around chasing Minister Kim’s helpers. I should be spending time with you. To make up for all the time we will miss after I get married.”

“SeHun-ah, what happened just now?” Yixing asks taken aback. “Baby, we have time. We have so much time.” He says trying to comfort the other. “I’ll be here every day before and after the wedding. Don’t worry about that. Just focus on being the magnificent crown prince you are and help make every one safe, how about that?” He smiles and pulls back to look at SeHun. The younger looks back at him with such intensity that he can’t help but crash his lips to his. SeHun gasps in surprise and he gets the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth. He can feel SeHun’s grasp on his robes get tighter as he pulls him impossibly close and he brings a hand to SeHun’s nape, angling their heads to deepen the kiss.

When the break off for air SeHun rests his forehead agains Yixing’s and keeps his eyes closed as he’s getting his breath back.

“I don’t want to lose you.” He says then

“You will not lose me.” Yixing answers.

“Do you promise?” He whispers.

“I promise, baby.”

Sehun takes a deep breath and licks his licks.

“Show me.”

 

Yixing pushes SeHun towards the bed. When his knees hit the side of it he pushes him down and SeHun spreads his legs for him to position himself in between. SeHun is already panting and Yixing leans forward as he starts undoing the prince’s robes, kissing every bid of newly exposed skin. SeHun mewls and brings his hands to Yixing’s neck repeating his name like a prayer. By the time Yixing has him completely naked, the younger is a whimpering mess beneath him. Yixing goes back to kissing him and SeHun tugs at his sleeve, wordlessly urging him to take his own clothes off. Yixing breaks the kiss to undress himself and laughs when SeHun whines at the loss. The moment he is naked SeHun pulls him in for a kiss again and Yixing is not one to deny him anything.

“Hyung, please.” SeHun sobs when they break apart and he thrusts his hips upwards to get more friction. “Please, I need you, please, please” Yixing wraps a hand around his waist –he has grown to know that the younger loves it- and brings his free hand to his mouth. SeHun takes two fingers in his mouth and properly coats them with spit. He runs his tongue in between the finger and nibbles at the tip making Yixing groans and pull them out. He motions for SeHun to spread his legs a little wider and pushes a finger in. SeHun moans shamelessly and pushes back on it, rocking his hips.

“Yixing, more” he pants and the older obliges, slowly pushing a second finger in. After a few measured thrusts he starts scissoring his fingers to properly stretch SeHun. When he hits his prostate, SeHun drops his head back and lets out a loud moan. He brings one hand to Yixing’s arm to stop his movements and Yixing does, looking at SeHun worriedly.

“Baby, what’s wrong.”

“S-stop.” SeHun manages to breath out. “I’m gonna- If you don’t stop-” He doesn’t finish his sentence, trusting that Yixing understood.

Yixing nods and retreats the bottle they keep on the bed, lubing his cock. He brings it to SeHun’s entrance but doesn’t push in. Instead he lowers his body over SeHun’s and hovers over the younger, bringing their faces as close as possible without their lips touching. SeHun stops trying to push himself against Yixing’s cock and looks up to meet Yixing’s eyes. He lets out a long shaky breath and Yixing smiles sweetly.

“Hyung…” SeHun says questioningly, his eyes never leaving the elder’s.

“I love you.” Yixing tells him quietly and SeHun draws in a sharp breath, which sounds more like a sob.

“Tell me again.” He whispers and Yixing leans in to kiss him. SeHun welcomes the kiss with his mouth open. Yixing pushes in suddenly and SeHun moans in his mouth, bringing his hands up to grab his biceps. Yixing sets a slow, languid rhythm and brings one hand to SeHun’s hair grabbing and petting it. The prince mewls and Yixing pulls back.

“I love you.” He tells the younger again and changes the angle to hit his prostate. SeHun drops his head back, biting his lips and closes his eyes. Yixing relishes in the sight in front of him. He brings his mouth to SeHun’s neck and starts biting and kissing at the sensitive flesh there. SeHun gasps and pulls his head up to look at Yixing again.

“I l-love you, too.” He stutters. “So muh-much Don’t leave me.” He begs and Yixing shakes his head.

“I’m never leaving you.”

“I’m close.”

“Together.”


	29. chapter 27

“We think that the person with the books is trying to get into my room.” SeHun says drawing patters on Yixing’s hand that is wrapped around his waist. Yixing rests his weight on his other arm as he sits up a little to look at the other in shock. turns to look at him in shock.

“Well, good luck to them. That’s impossible.” He says in slight amusement. SeHun turns around to lay on his back as he looks at him.

“We will let him in tonight.”

He sits up and looks at the prince with wide eyes.

“Excuse me?”

“We will have guards who will catch him the moment he gets in.” SeHun explains.

“I’m not letting you in a room with a person who wants God-knows what from you, SeHun-ah.”

“I will not be in the room.”

“Good. Wait, what?” He turns to the younger surprised.

“I will pretend to be in the room but I will be somewhere else.”

“Where?”

SeHun raised an eyebrow and smirks.

 

[~]

 

“I still think that’s a terrible idea.” JongDae comments as he rearranges the mattresses on the floor of the eunuchs’ room. “What happens if someone finds out that they will be sleeping here?”

“Don’t ask me, I have already told SeHun what I think about this.” Yixing tells him, while helping him.

“How about you two stop whining and actually have some faith in their plan?” KyungSoo’s voice comes from a corner of the room where he has been talking with JunMyeon.

JongDae groans and falls face first on a mattress giving up on trying to make sense of their lovers’ crazy ideas.

“Woah none of that tonight.” BaekHyun comments as he comes in, seeing JongDae’s arse up in the air. “There will be one too many people in this room for that.”

JongDae turns his head to look at Yixing.

“I can’t believe he is the one telling me that.” He says and Yixing scoffs.

“JunMyeon?” Comes the princess’s voice from the door and everyone turns around and bows, stopping their bickering immediately. She offers them a genuine smile and goes over to JunMyeon and KyungSoo, JongIn following her. She dismisses him sweetly and he goes over to KyungSoo who has taken a few steps away to give the couple a moment.

“Are you tired, JongInnie?” he asks and the younger nods sleepily, “Minister Kim and the Crown Prince will be here soon so we’ll sleep.”

JongIn smiles and wraps his arms around KyungSoo’s waist leaning to rest his head on the back of the other’s.

 

SeHun and MinSeok come in after a while and once again everyone bows. MinSeok gestures at them to rise, the irony of the situation not escaping the both of them.

“We don’t have enough mattresses.” JongDae tells them. “We will have to sleep in pairs.”

“That is fine.” MinSeok says having completely given up on caring by know.

“I don’t mind.” SeHun says with a hint of a smirk but his he drops his head when MinSeok gives him a sharp look. Yixing shakes his head exasperatedly.

“All right then,” MinSeok changes the subject, “Let’s get to sleep.”

Everyone shuffles a little, going to their respective mattresses, ChanYeol and BaekHyun sleeping on BaekHyun’s, KyungSoo and JongIn sleeping on KyungSoo’s.

“I can sleep with Yixing.” Says JongDae and SeHun is ready to disagree.

“I can sleep with JunMyeon.” Says the princess and SeHun turns to her so sharply that Yixing fears his head is going to fly away from his body.

“That’s not happening.” He says scandalised. YeRi opens her mouth to disagree but SeHun raises a hand.

“I will sleep with Yixing and JongDae can sleep with Hyung. Then the two of you,” he says pointing at the couple “can sleep alone.”

“I think you are over-reacting, SeHun.” MinSeok tries to reason with him.

“He might be corrupting my sister but he will not be doing it in front of me.”

“Oppa!” YeRi says bringing her hands to cover her face.

“I hardly think you are one to talk, SeHun.” MinSeok raises an eyebrow and SeHun’s eyes widen even more.

“This night turned out much more interested than I expected.” JongDae whispers to Yixing, who fakes a cough to cover his laughter.

“Let’s get to bed.” SeHun says and looks at Yixing questioningly. Yixing points towards his own mattress, which he rarely uses anymore, and SeHun nods and goes over to lay on it. Yixing shakes his head in amusement at his stubborn lover and goes over to him as the rest go to their mattresses as well. SeHun gives one last look to make sure that YeRi and JunMyeon went to the two last mattresses separately and then buries his head on Yixing’s shoulder.

He can feel the older tensing, thinking about what the night might bring.

“Will you stop worrying?” SeHun whispers. “Everything will be fine.” He feels Yixing’s humourless laugh.

“How would you know? How do you even know that you can trust the guards who will catch him?”

“Because JunMyeon trusts them and I trust him.” He pulls back a little and looks at Yixing in the eye. “With my life.” SeHun says seriously. “Yixing, please, can you trust me?”

Yixing looks at him for a moment without speaking. Then he sighs and kisses SeHun’s forehead. His lips stay there for a long moment as he breathes the smell of the younger in.

“I trust you.” He says finally when he pulls back. “But I can’t bring myself to imagine what will happen if anything goes wrong.”

“Nothing will.” SeHun reassures him. “We will have this solved by tomorrow when MiYoung comes back.”

Yixing nods and SeHun leans in for another kiss.

“I love you.” He whispers.

“I love you too, SeHunnie.”

 

“SeHun, wake up.” SeHun opens his eyes to see JunMyeon leaning on top of him.

“What is it?”

“It is time.” JunMyeon whispers. “Come on.” SeHun groans and sits up. Yixing shifts next to him and opens his eyes. SeHun leans down and kisses him gently.

“I will see you later.”

With the corner of his eye he sees MinSeok leaning over to kiss JongDae before coming towards them.

When they leave the eunuchs’ room to go to where JunMyeon has arranged with the guards to keep their captive, the sun has just risen.

 

They walk in silence until they reach an unused warehouse JunMyeon has lead them to. JunMyeon opens the door and they walk in. Two guards are holding a man on his knees with his head hanging.

Without losing time SeHun walks over to him and brings his hand to the man’s chin forcing him to raise his head.

 

_“LeeTeuk?!”_


	30. chapter 28

“Seriously?” Yixing asks when SeHun tells him. “LeeTeuk?” SeHun nods and rubs his temples. “What did he want?”

“He wouldn’t speak.” MinSeok says.

“Well, go back and make him.” JongDae tells him, looking shocked that MinSeok would ever accept that.

“Do you really think he’ll speak?” JunMyeon tells him. “The man is petrified.”

“Of whom?”

SeHun moves his hands around to show that he doesn’t know.

“I will go back this afternoon. After MiYoung comes back.”

 

[~]

 

SeHun indeed goes back that afternoon accompanied by JunMyeon, MinSeok and MiYoung who insisted on going along because she’s “probably more intimidating than the three of them combined”.

The boys didn’t disagree.

 

When they get back, LeeTeuk is surprisingly much easier to convince to start speaking.

 

After a few carefully worded promises of disgrace by SeHun, LeeTeuk drops further down on his knees and swallows a sob.

“It was Minister Park, JeonHa.” He says and SeHun fights to keep his expression neutral.

“The Minister of Taxation?” MinSeok asks surprised and LeeTeuk nods.

“He was the one who ordered her highness’s kidnapping.” Silence falls in the room and MinSeok moves closer to him.

“What did you just say?” he asks and his tone is colder than SeHun has ever heard it. LeeTeuk nods furiously.

“When he found out that Your Highness managed to save the princess he made Minister Kim go to your room and threaten Eunuch Kim. To take the blame. He also made Maid Jung talk to you."

“Why? What did he have on him?” MinSeok asks trying to keep his cool.

“H-he threatened to kill you, Master.” LeeTeuk says dropping his head even more.

“What?” SeHun asks in shock. “How could he possibly think that he can?” LeeTeuk doesn’t’ answer immediately. “Speak!”

“He threatened to overdose him, JeonHa!” he answers then.

“How?”

“On the medicine, Master Kim is taking.”

SeHun turns to MinSeok, questioningly. MinSeok nods.

“Ever since my mother got sick, I’ve been being given medicine, as a precaution.”

“There is a herb in it.” LeeTeuk explains. “GinKo. Master has not been taking more than a few leaves in his medicine but if there is more in it, it could kill you.” He says daring to look up for a second.

“So that is the book you were having.” SeHun concludes. “My medicine book.”

LeeTeuk nods and looks down again as he starts begging for forgiveness.

SeHun sighs and turns to look at MinSeok who’s expression is cold and measured. But his eyes are burning.

SeHun points his head towards the door, silently asking MinSeok to follow him.

“Wait.” MiYoung speaks for the first time. She walks towards LeeTeuk and her posture is nothing like they careless girl the three boys have always known. It is threatening with a predatory look.

“Eunuch Park,” she says once she is just a few steps away from LeeTeuk, “what do you know about herbs?” LeeTeuks eyes widen but immediately looks down opening and closing his mouth with no sound. “Nothing, I imagine.”

“Enough to give Master Kim his medicine, You Highness.” LeeTeuk whispers.

“I don’t think so.” MiYoung says coldly and SeHun turns to look at her in interest. “If you did, you would know that even a few leaves of GinKo would have killed Minister Kim before he even reached the age of fifteen.”

MinSeok’s eyes widen and he comes closer.

“Is there anything you haven’t told us, Eunuch Park?” he asks and LeeTeuk shakes his head.

“I probably just got the dosage wrong, Master, I’m sorry.” MinSeok opens his mouth to talk but MiYoung beats him to it. She clears her throat and kneels so her face is on the same level as LeeTeuk.

“Eunuch Park,” she says quietly “I hope you realise that no one else knows you have been caught and despite your King’s Kingdom being forgiving, no one will bat an eye if you suddenly find yourself in mine. And I can guarantee you, Ten will not show you a good time.” She drags out the last sentence and LeeTeuk’s eyes widen as he starts shaking. “So, I suggest you start speaking.” Her tone becomes casual as she raises herself and takes a few steps back.

“I-It was Minister Kim’s idea.” He says stuttering. “W-when he got caught he blackmailed Minister Park into pretending he planned everything and made Minister Kim take the blame.”

“I’m confused.” SeHun says raising a hand to stop LeeTeuk from talking. “So, Minister Kim is indeed the one who ordered the princess’s kidnapping?”

LeeTeuk nods.

“And he organised for me to get caught and tell you it was all Minister Park’s idea so he would become the victim. But it was all his idea.”

“And what did my father have over Minister Park, then?” MinSeok asks, trying very hard not to lose his temper.

“I wouldn’t know, Master, they simply used me so I can tell you this.” LeeTeuk says but MiYoung clears her throat.

“Ten, Eunuch Park.” She reminds him sweetly and LeeTeuk nearly whines.

“H-he found out that- that Minister Park and I-” he trails off.

“Oh, for the love of-” SeHun covers his face with his hands and turns around.

MinSeok sighs walks to SeHun.

“What will we do?” SeHun asks when they are out of earshot.

“With which one?” MinSeok asks. “It’s three of them.”

“Well, Minister Park didn’t do anything wrong.” SeHun says thinking and MinSeok gives him a surprised look. “Well, not as much as your father anyway.” He says and immediately regrets it. “Hyung, I’m sorry.”

“No, you are right. He came up with all this, for God’s sake.”

“We can discuss it tomorrow.” SeHun suggests. “We can keep him here for the time being.”

MinSeok nods.

“Just make sure he gets some food, I don’t want him dying on us.” SeHun nods in agreement and gestures for JunMyeon and MiYoung to follow them.


	31. chapter 29

“I can’t believe this.” Yixing says shaking his head, when SeHun tells him that night.

“I know.” SeHun agrees.

“Minister Park and LeeTeuk?”

“Out of everything, this is what you can’t believe?” SeHun looks at him in shock.

“After JongDae and my nearly dying, I can’t say I’m surprised with how corrupted the officials are.”

SeHun shakes his head but he can’t find the energy to disagree.

“Does LeeTeuk even have a…?” he points towards his crotch.

SeHun raises his hands and lets them drop on his side.

“This is really not where I thought this conversation was going.”

Yixing laughs and pulls SeHun closer to him wrapping his arms tightly around the younger.

“All jokes aside,” he murmurs, “I am really glad you are safe.”

SeHun hums and buries his face on Yixing’s neck. He sighs and Yixing brushed his fingers through his hair.

“What is it?” he asks.

“Kim TaeYeon is coming tomorrow.”

“MiYoung’s…?”

SeHun hums.

“And what are you worried about?”

“I’m not worried.” SeHun says hurriedly.

Yixing brings his hands to SeHun’s shoulders to make him pull back a little.

“SeHun-ah, I know you, remember?” he says sweetly and SeHun pouts. Yixing laughs a little and kisses his pout away. “So?”

“It’s just…” SeHun looks down and starts playing with Yixing’s robes. “It’s getting too real.”

“SeHun-ah…” The elder brings their foreheads together and takes SeHun’s hand in his own.

“It will be alright.” He tells him and SeHun nods.

“I just feel like at some point I will forget it.” He whispers.

“What?” Yixing asks “That it will be alright?” SeHun nods and looks down again. “Well,” Yixing brings to fingers to his chin to make him look up at him “I promise I will always be here to remind you.”

SeHun tears up and softly punches his shoulder.

“Stop being like that.” He says but a smile creeps on his face.

“Stop liking it.” Yixing retorts making the younger pout again. Yixing laughs and kisses him deeply.

 

[~]

 

JongDae is waiting in MinSeok’s room when the other comes back late at night. He looks tired and his eyes are closing and JongDae thinks he might be tearing up, but he has never seen him cry.

“MinSeok?” He asks and MinSeok simply walks up to him and hugs him, his head dropping on JongDae’s shoulder. JongDae’s eyes widen and he brings a hand to MinSeok’s hair.

“Hyung, what happened?” he asks concerned.

MinSeok doesn’t answer, he simply wraps his arms tighter around JongDae’s waist.

JongDae stays like that for a few long moments before he pulls back and takes MinSeok’s hand, leading him to the bed. He puts the elder under the covers and gets in with him.

“Do you want to tell me what happened?” he asks again and MinSeok sighs.

“For a moment, I thought it wasn’t him.” He finally says, “That I was wrong to not have trusted him.”

“Whom? Your father?” MinSeok nods and tells him everything LeeTeuk told them.

 

“So…” JongDae says when MinSeok stops talking, “It was really your father who ordered the princess’s kidnapping.” MinSeok nods.

“And then he blackmailed Minister Park and made it look like he organised it and made my father take the blame.”

“I’m confused.”

MinSeok sighs and sits up, ready to explain again.

“No, no, I got it, I got it.” JongDae says and pushes him back down. “I just mean it is really confusing.”

“It is.” MinSeok agrees.

“I just have one question.”

“I don’t know if Eunuch Park has a-”

“Not what I was about to ask!”

“Oh, what is it?”

JongDae scoffs.

“How did Princess MiYoung know about the herb?”

“Ah, some very little of it is put in her beauty products. Her maid knows about herbs and has told her how much she can use.”

“Wow.” JongDae says and MinSeok hums.

“And who is Ten?”

It’s MinSeok’s time to scoff.

“MiYoung’s thirteen-year-old cousin.” He says and turns to face JongDae who looks at him confused. “She was bluffing.” He explains.

JongDae bursts out laughing and MinSeok joins him. The younger is happy he finally gets to see a smile on his lips tonight so he brushes a thumb over them. MinSeok’s laughter calms down a bit and JongDae smiles.

“I am sorry that it’s really your father.” he says and MinSeok sighs.

“I am sorry, too.”

JongDae leans down to give him a kiss before he pulls the covers up.

 

[~]

 

“Yixing-ah.” Yixing grunts when he feels SeHun’s finger poking his ribs. “Yixing-ah, wake up.” He takes a deep breath and turns on his back, one arm used as SeHun’s pillow.

“What is it, SeHun-ah?” he asks with his eyes closed. SeHun doesn’t answer, he just moves closer to him until Yixing feels something else poking his hip. He laughs to himself and feels SeHun’s lips on his neck. The younger starts slowly thrusting his hips as he licks and bites on Yixing’s neck. Yixing hums in approval and brings a hand to SeHun’s hair petting it.

“Is it morning?” he asks and SeHun sucks on his skin one last time before he pulls back a little to speak.

“Not yet.” He continues his ministrations and at some point, brings his leg to rub against Yixing’s hardening cock. Yixing moans and thrusts his hips a little, but they keep their rhythm slow and unhurried.

SeHun keeps grinding his hips on Yixing’s bringing both closer and closer to completion. SeHun comes first and with a sharp thrust of his hips and a bite on Yixing’s neck, the elder comes as well, his hand tugging on SeHun’s hair.

SeHun then, melts on Yixing’s body and nuzzles against his neck. Yixing rubs a hand up and down his back, with his face buried in SeHun’s hair.

“What got into you?” he asks while SeHun is already half asleep again.

SeHun shrugs and kisses his chest.

“I just felt like it.”

Yixing scoffs.

“Will you raging hormones ever calm down?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not in the slightest.”

 


End file.
